My Immortal
by SirenLuna
Summary: ON HOLD Loki was not the only baby discarded by the Jutenheim. Astrid is one such child discovered on Earth and raised by human parents only to have a chance encounter with the God of Chaos himself. Now 6 yrs later she's a single mother who is shocked to see the man who called himself 'Lukas' that night on the news taking hostages in Germany. Inspired by "My Immortal" Evanescence
1. Chapter 1

Loki and Thor drank the swill mortals called ale in a dank bar in Norway. It had been ages since they'd been back and the world quite literally went to Hel.

"You look disappointed brother. Berefed they no longer worship us as they once did?"

"It is touch disheartening I'll admit."

"Enjoy the escape Loki. For upon the morn we shall return to the gilded cages of our titles and be forced once more to lead lives of exemplarity."

Loki could hardly suppress his amusement, "Since when is drinking your self daft and bedding anything of the female sex considered exemplarity?"

"Brother anything worth doing is worth doing veraciously."

The brothers laughed. "Verily, it suprises me greatly that you accepted my invitation in the first place. You nearly never desire a drunken repast at my side."

"That would be due to the usual company you keep."

"The warriors mean well. They are just jealous of you abilities."

"You sound like mother."

"Then I shall drink more to reach a far less disturbing state of being." Thor chugged his ale and crashed the glass to the ground demanding another. The bar patrons hooted and hollered as his display while Loki rolled his eyes.

"And I have returned victorious!" Thor shouted, "Now since your beloved elder brother has shirked that unnerving mental state I would like to challenge you."

Loki was game for anything Thor had planned for this night. He'd always been amused my Midgardian society. Tiny beings mulling about pretending they will be the last generation to do great things when in the long run nothing they've done today could compare with the strength they once had back when they worshiped the gods of old. The creatures before him were pathetic. But he wanted to enjoy this rare night with his brother. "Alright, lets hear it."

"I challenge thee is incapable of bedding a maiden of my choosing before first light."

"Who do you choose?"

Thor grinned devilishly, "She who sits afore the window scrutinizing so piquantly into the book she possesses."

Loki took in the sight of the maiden Thor chose. Her hair was dark and straight. She was thin in shabby clothing but her face was a vision: full lips, which were pursed as she read, skin so soft and white she looked made of porcelain and hands with long elegant fingers. One hand wrote furiously while the other turned pages from a book that appeared to be a collection of ancient writings. She suddenly looked up and ordered a black coffee from a passing waitress. When her head arose Loki was able to see the hue of her eyes, they were a marvelous shade of blue that reminded him of an iceberg. Loki was captivated for if Thor had not thought up this challenge Loki would have made an excuse of his own to meet, speak with and eventually bed her himself. This led Loki to briefly wonder if Thor had chosen the girl for that very reason.

"Challenge accepted brother. See you at dawn." Loki brushed his hair back with his hands and made his approach.

Astrid Marie Stevenson sat glued to her book in the café across the street from her dormitory in Oslo Norway. She would soon finish her 24 month long Masters program at Oslo University in Viking and Medieval Norse Studies which meant it was time to cram… hard. At the age of 19 she'd already completed her Bachelors Degree in History from Magdalen College in an astounding 3 years having started her post secondary studies at age 16. Her dream was to become the worlds leading authority on Medieval History specializing on the Vikings and their Mythology. But first she had to pass her final exams. She was aware that she was an attractive woman by the amount of attention she received from the opposite sex on a regular basis but never paid mind to anyone. She was far more interested in her studies to bother with silly boys.

"Pardon me for saying but, you look as if you head my literally split in two." A silky male voice uttered from above her chair. His brogue sounded British but there was something off about it. Having lived in Liverpool England all her life she would know. The timbre could not be mistaken as anything but seductive which caused a flush to arise on Astrid's cheeks but she stubbornly continued her reading.

"There's a gaggle of bed hoppers drinking it up in the pub down the way, you'd have better luck there." Astrid responded not bothering to look up.

"I believe you're right, however the drunken _bed hoppers_ are not to my taste. That's more my brother's area of expertise. May I sit?"

"No you may… ok then…" Astrid stopped mid sentence as the man attached to that voice sat before she could finish telling him to bugger off. He snatched the book from her hand and began examining. Astrid was outraged "Excuse me!" She reached for it across the table but it was grossly out of her reach.

"The Poetic Edda by Lee M Hollander. Curse me that's no bit of light reading at all." The man dropped the book on the table and Astrid snatched it back clutching it to her chest. "Wouldn't a beautiful girl like you be happier reading some romance novel or other such drivel?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"If you don't mind I would like to go back to studying now. My final exams are in 3 weeks and I have much to cover."

"That sounds dreadful. How about this alternative? Have a drink with me and I will help you study." His voice was in earnest this time.

Astrid looked up at the man critically. She took in his slick blue-black hair alabaster skin and piercing green eyes all situated in a tall lean body that was dressed very well in charcoal grey slacks and an emerald green cashmere sweater. He was a looker; she'd give him that. His smile was the definition of _devil may care_ but the look he gave her was perplexing, like she fascinated him in some way.

To say this man made Astrid self-conscious was an understatement. Remembering how she looked when she left the dorms she cringed a bit. Her long dark hair was being held up in a messy bun by a yellow pencil that left many strands in her face. The olive green sweater she'd thrown on before walking out was so old and worn it slipped sloppily off her right shoulder revealing the straps of her black tank top, but she mother had made it for her and she loved it regardless of how awful it looked. To top off her ensemble she wore faded black jeans that had holes in the knees and utterly scuffed black leather combat boots that went to mid-calf. What on earth did he find so appealing?

"You're not in the masters program at Oslo are you?"

He laughed, "No dear girl, my school days are long behind me but I do know my way around the topic you are so keenly perusing. If you would have a drink with me I'd be more than glad to aid you."

"Are you a visiting lecturer?"

"More like a visiting expert."

"Prove it." Astrid was not going to waste hours of study time on some sweet talker who for all she knew was playing on her passions to get her into bed and win a bet with his _brother_ , where ever and whom ever he was.

He stared seriously into her eyes and quoted the book he's taken from her verbatim.

"Do I not seem soft and gentle,

My skin, smooth, my hair undone

But in my softness, my blood burns

Rage I will on the battle-field

You will know and remember my cry,

A woman can be fierce

A woman is like a sleeping dragon,

Caution is required when you approach,

For if it wakes, it will fly, free

Streaming fire across the field,

Burning all in wrathful flames

I pick up my sword and hold it high

I have no fear,

To Valhalla

I ride"

Astrid stared at the man dumbfounded. "How about that drink?" he asked a bit smugly.

"I'm Astrid," She held out her right hand.

He took her hand but rather than shake it, he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "My Lady Astrid,"

She was at a total loss for words. Something truly rare in a woman such as Astrid who was gifted with wit beyond her years and always had a snappy comeback for every occasion. But somehow words failed her this evening.

He turned from her eyes and ordered 2 meads from the waitress then turned back to Astrid looking pleased with himself.

"Mead?" She asked amused at his choice.

"Well considering the agreed upon topic of our exchange, it seemed a fitting libation."

The way he spoke was spellbinding. Like he was from another time or another world where the old ways never died out in this modern era."

Their drinks arrived. Astrid took a sip of her mead and was the first to speak. "May I have you name _My Lord_?" She asked teasingly.

He smiled taking a sip of his own drink "Call me… Lukas."

"Should I call you that because that's not your real name?"

"It's close enough, my full name doesn't usually translate well."

Figuring he probably had some long Germanic appellation she took his word for it and moved on. "So, you offered to help be study?"

A few rounds of mead later and the study session had turned to full on intoxicant fueled though light hearted theoretical debate.

"…You're wrong! There is far too much evidence that proves the Viking were the first to discover North America not Columbus." Astrid stood her ground as they both laughed.

"Hogwash! The bloody map is a forgery!" Lukas responded, his right arm resting on Astrid's left shoulder.

"I admit the Vinland Map could be a forgery but that does not explain the appearance of a blasted Viking colony in Newfoundland Canada dating nearly 500 years before Columbus ever even sat in a boat!"

"More forgeries!" he shouted breaking into full on hysterics.

"You Sir are impossible," Astrid said as the energy of their debate mellowed down. She leaned into the crook of his arm and took another sip of her drink.

"You are a passionate one," He mused.

"That I am, and you are quite cheeky."

"That _I_ am. So tell me, what does a beautiful young creature like you find so appealing about spending all her years dissecting relics from a people who ceased to exist a millennia ago."

"It's what I love." She answered matter of factly.

"But what is it that drives you to the Vikings?"

Astrid thought about Lukas' question. "I guess because it was a more fascinating time than the here and now I mean, what is the future except more of the same? More gadgets, faster modes of transportation, apps, video game consoles, blab bla bla. No one alive today could survive one day in 1000 AD. Man lived by the sword, and worked and fought for survival. Yet created these amazing legends and religion. I love the stories of the Norse Gods. I feel people like that deserve to be remembered and studied."

"Well then, I had better make a confession," Astrid awaited Lukas' next words questioningly. "I agree with you about the North American colony." A moment of silence passed before Lukas began to chuckle. Astrid realized their whole debate had been Lukas arguing against her for fun!

"You trickster!" Astrid also chuckled.

"You have no idea," He said darkly. A moment of confortable silence passed when Lukas took hold of Astrid's chin and pulled her in for a kiss. His lips were soft and warm and tasted of mead. Astrid was very tempted to loose herself in the kiss but her better judgment got the better of her. She put her hand on his chest and pulled her lips away.

"Um, that was very nice but it's not going to happen." She said more to herself than to him.

"Are you done convincing yourself?" he called her out.

"Look, you are unbearably attractive and clearly brilliant though somewhat misguided but I'm no good at this."

"What is the _this_ you refer too?"

"This kismet two medieval era enthusiast in the same place at the same time so lets get smashed and fall into bed and whisper sweet iambic pentameter nothings in each others ears and share a night of caution to the wind and…" He had started luring her back into the gravitational pull of his lips. "…and.. and…" Astrid's final "and" was swallowed by Lukas's lips. The kiss deepened. Lukas' fingers nimbly undid the pencil, which held up Astrid's waist length black hair. Upon releasing her locks he reached into the thickness grabbing fist-fulls of it, pulling her closer.

"We are exceeding the limitations of public decency." He said into her mouth.

"Is that your was of saying we should take this elsewhere?"

"Precisely."

She smiled "You planned to seduce me all along didn't you?"

"Stunningly beautiful young woman in a café reading about history? How could a man who values substance and appreciates beauty resist?"

"You Sir are Loki incarnate."

"My dear girl, if you only knew." He said in a seductive tone that sent heat directly to Astrid's core.

Astrid was thoughtful for a moment. If she told him to stop, left the café and returned to studying, she would likely never see him again. On the other hand if she brought him to her room, they would undoubtedly share a night she would not soon forget and if she never saw him again then it would be no different than her first thought. Though this way, she would have a night of passion to look back on and enjoy in retrospect. "I stay in the dorms across the street."

"Any study mates to interrupt us?"

"No I have a single."

Lukas kissed her hard and deep once more "Shall we then?"

"Let's shall."

 **6 years later, Manhattan New York**

Lounging in one of the lawn chairs on the balcony of her Midtown Manhattan apartment, Astrid went over her thesis notes for the 100th time. Fully set in her favorite spot in her home with her long black hair held in a messy bun by a pencil, her favorite black yoga pants and utterly worn Oxford University t-shirt she was prepared to go to battle with the dark ages. It was Dissertation time at last. Absolutely every waking moment of her life for the past 12 years had been dedicated towards getting her PhD in Viking History and Mythology.

The only time she took a break from her research was to have her beautiful 5 and a half-year-old son Lukas. He was an unexpected pregnancy to say the least when she was 19. But to this day, Astrid wouldn't change a thing. He was her world. His father wasn't in his life because his father didn't know he existed. They'd enjoyed a truly beguiling night of passion and gone their separate ways.

Astrid had no last name to go on and figured her mystery man had just earned his place as the memory as the one on which she would base all future lovers. Fate had other plans for Astrid however as 8 weeks later she threw up all over her academic advisor's office during a talk about her plans to move to Connecticut to attend Yale for her PhD. Realizing the only possible father for her child was a stranger in a Norwegian café, Astrid gave up all hope of finding him approximately 30 seconds after the strip on pregnancy test flashed two blue lines.

Her family had been disappointed of course. Her mother and father both being academics with great hopes for their only child saw this pregnancy as an unfortunate inconvenience. They offered to help her terminate it both having acquaintances in the medical field who would carry out the procedure discreetly. Astrid would have none of it. She believed the child she carried was a gift, not a punishment for capricious youth. Things would be difficult but she would make it work, even without the support of her parents.

"Darling, we have always prided our relationship as a family on our honesty so please answer me truthfully, is this need for a child a result of your having been adopted?" her mother Winifred asked.

"Mother, I have always appreciated the fact that I wasn't kept in the dark about our lack of biology and yes I admit there is a draw to this baby because he or she will share my blood. But my wanting to keep it has nothing to do with my being adopted. I want this child because I cannot bear to think of killing it, even though it is nothing more than a few cells at the moment. And the option for giving him or her up for adoption truly breaks my heart. What if this baby is born with the same afflictions I was? What are the odds that they will find a family like ours that will accept their differences and embrace and encourage them? In all likelihood they will be treated as a freak of nature or even abused by doctors that wish to use these abnormalities to gain recognition for finding some new species. I cannot live with that! As my parents by blood or bond you should not be able to live with this either. This is your grandchild." Astrid spoke of her strange disorder that caused her to have no known blood type and a body temperature ranging in the low 80's.

"And what of the father?" Astrid's father Orin was a cool and collected scholar through and through. But when it came to his daughter he was all fluff.

Orin had found Astrid abandoned on a cold winter night while on a walk through a public square in Stockholm Sweden. She had been wrapped in a blanket lying on the open book of the Astrid Lindgren statue and was crying desperately. On her chest was a note written in ancient rune. It was a plea for whoever found her to take care of her as the birth mother was forced to discard her. Orin held her tightly trying to warm her skin, which had already turned blue from the cold. Almost immediately her color returned to normal and she stopped crying.

Orin and his wife adopted her and raised her with all the love any family would bestow upon a child of blood relation in their home of Liverpool England. They named her Astrid after the statue on which she'd been found. They also celebrated her birthday on the day she'd been discovered in the snow. Astrid was their pride and joy, the light of their lives.

"I have no way of finding the father. It's almost certain I never will."

Her parents knew better than to fight Astrid when she set her mind to something and so they agreed to help in any way they could.

It had been a rough pregnancy from the start. Morning sickness was a bitch and so was her bodily temperature. She found any thermostat that read over 60 degrees to be positively stifling. Her doctors warned her that it was normal for pregnant woman to feel over heated but not to let that trick her into keeping her home too cold or she could get sick. She tried to listen to the advice from the medical professionals but she couldn't help keeping her a windows wide open all through the Fall and Winter and even that was pushing her body's need for cold. She figured if she were comfortable then the baby would be comfortable but when he was born blue and unresponsive, Astrid absolutely panicked. For the first fragile moments of his life little Lukas looked like a baby who'd been frozen to death.

She blamed herself for not taking the doctors advice and feared she killed her baby. But then the hospital room was filled with a sharp cry as Lukas Orin Stevenson took his first breath. The doctors were concerned when as Astrid predicted, her son was born with the same abnormalities.

"Your son has no known blood type and despite all our attempts his body temperature is far too low." The doctor who delivered Lukas informed Astrid.

"It's fine doctor really. I have the same genetic aberration. My parents took me to every specialist and they all concluded that as long as I was eating and developing at a normal rate then I was fine. Besides we live in a world where new classes of human are becoming more and more prevalent and I never knew my biological parents. It's quite possible my son and I are simply part of this new world order I hear spoken about on the news every day."

"Yes Miss Stevenson but I would like to…"

"I would like to take my son home now doctor. I have no interest in having him live any part of his life as a test subject."

Now at the age of 26 she could not be more proud of the life she and her son had built together. Lukas was mischievous boy who adored playing his little tricks on people and playing hide and go seek at the most inconvenient times but it was all part of his charming personality.

"Mummy! You've got to see this!" Lukas shouted from the sitting room.

"Coming darling!" Astrid entered the sitting room to find Lukas pointing at the television. He'd been watching Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark on channel 11 but the program was interrupted by a world news brief. The announcer spoke of a terrorist attack in Germany. A man had taken hostage a large group of people and forced them to kneel to him. When the news announcer showed a video clip of said terrorist Astrid's ice coffee slipped from her hand and fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"Mummy , you made a mess." Lukas pointed out the obvious.

"What? Oh dear, um, darling, go to your room and read your new book we bought yesterday. Mummy will take care of the mess."

"But Mum, look. That man looks like the drawing you made of my Father." Astrid knew the drawing well. It had been Lukas' 5th birthday present. He's begun asking questions about his father and so Astrid decided to put all those art classes to good use and sketch a picture from her memory of what her son's father looked like. He took the picture everywhere he went.

 _That's because the man on the screen is your father_ , she wanted to say but dared not. "I see that love, now go on, I'll come check on you when I'm done with the mess." She was glued to the screen.

Once Lukas was in bed that evening Astrid went to her computer and looked up every bit of information she could on the Germany attack and with every sentence she fell deeper and deeper into disbelief.

"You're not Lukas at all…" she said to the computer screen "…You're Loki."

Memories of their conversation in the café the night little Lukas had been conceived

" _Call me… Lukas."_

" _Should I call you that because that's not your real name?"_

" _It's close enough, my full name doesn't usually translate well."_

Of course it didn't translate well, because his name was that of the God of Chaos. She had called him Loki at one point.

" _You Sir are Loki incarnate."_

" _My dear girl, if you only knew."_

Now here she was, 6 years later raising a child from said deity. One thing was for sure Astrid needed answers. Clearly Luk… Loki was gaining more than his fair share of enemies over his actions. What if someone figured out her son was his son? She hadn't told many people about the mystery man who fathered her son but if Loki was capable of the events in Germany, who knows what others of his ilk were capable of. Maybe they could sense him somehow. He could be in grave danger. Well aware of the time difference she retrieved her phone and called her parents.

"Hello sweetheart, it's quite late is everything alright?"

"Hey Mum. Everything is fine. I'm just stressing out over the dissertation." Astrid responded trying to sound calm. There would be no use in alarming them just yet.

Winifred's voice became soothing. "You will do a fantastic job love, you always do. How's my grandson?"

"Loki, Luki, ah, Lu-kas is doing well, he's asleep but I was wondering. If it isn't too much to ask would you and daddy mind if I send him to you for a few days so I can complete this blasted thing?"

"Of course darling! We would love to have our little Lukie all to our selves! When will he be flying out?"

"First thing in the morning." Astrid answered a bit too roughly.

"Astrid darling there's something you're not telling me."

"Mum.."

"And don't you dare say it's nothing. I know you better than you know yourself. It's a man isn't it?"

Astrid swallowed "It's… something like that…"

"Excellent! You've been on your own for far too long and Lukas needs a father figure in his life. Just make sure he isn't forcing you to send your son away."

"It's nothing like that mum."

"Good (yawn) well if that all dear I'll go back to sleep. Text me the flight details and I'll make sure one of us will be there to collect him from Heathrow."

"You got it, and sorry to have woken you."

"It's alright my love. You get some rest as well."

"Not likely" Astrid said staring into the eyes on the man on the computer screen. They were the same eyes she's gazed lovingly into for the last 5 and half years.

"Well try at least. I love you darling."

"Love you too mum." The call disconnected and Astrid couldn't help walking into her sons room and laying in bed with him. His little body was so warm. She breathed in the scent of his freshly washed blue-black hair and kissed his head. How long would she need to be apart from him to find out what she needed to know? She closed her eyes and a single tear slipped from her right eye and she said a silent prayer to whatever god was listening to protect she child and help her to acquire the necessary information quickly so she could bring him home safely.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at JFK airport Astrid prepared to send her son off on the second flight he'd ever gone on by himself.

"Alright, young sir. You've got you passport, ticket, books for the plane ride and iPad for when the pilot says it's safe to use. Now this nice lady here will be escorting you all the way to Grandma and Grandpa." Astrid acknowledged the flight attendant the airline had assigned to Lukas.

"Mum, I'm going back to England because of the man on the news aren't I?"

"Why do you think that love?"

"Because when you saw him you dropped your coffee and that like never happens. I've seen you lick the counter when you spill coffee."

She had to laugh. "I quite sure I have never done that."

"Yes you have," He countered smiling at the knowledge he'd caught his mother doing something embarrassing.

"Ok well, you know how we agreed to never lie to each other? To always be honest no matter what." Lukas nodded his head. "Well I don't want you to get your hopes up but I may have an idea of where to find your father. The problem is it looks like he's doing some bad things that people are very upset over and I'm not sure how long it will take to figure all this out. But I know the safest place for you to wait is with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Will you bring my father when you come collect me?" Lukas asked with innocent hopefulness that nearly made Astrid cry.

"I'm not sure love. But I will try to at least have some answers for you. Now give us a kiss."

"Ok Mummy. I love you." he hugged her neck tightly and they kissed each others cheeks

"I love you too darling. And make sure Grandma remembers to call me when she gets you." Lukas nodded and took the flight attendant's hand. As we walked away he turned back and waived his hand once more before disappearing into the crowd.

Astrid let out an exasperated huff as she realized she had no idea where to look first. So she found a Starbucks stand and an empty chair. She had spent her entire adult life deciphering history's mysteries. This was her chance to put all her investigative training to use.

Sitting with her cup of black no sugar she retrieved her black moleskin notebook from her bag and started thinking. As a Historian her initial instinct was to hop the next flight to Stuttgart Germany and gather information but that was where he had been not where he was going.

 _What were you doing?_

Astrid asked herself and quickly wrote on the blank page before her. She recalled Loki's attack on Germany was centered on some gala. She took out her iPhone and googled the attack seeing the event was for a museum and the only man to be directly attacked by Loki was a scientist named Heinrich Schafer, a Mineralogist.

 _Heinrich Schafer, Rare Minerals._

She continued her mad notes doing her best to discover what Loki was after. There was no one in the world that knew his Mythology better than she and at the moment she needed to proceed as though all of it was true. Astrid dug into her knowledge searching for any clues.

 _What were you looking for? Asgardian treasure?_

No, if he were retrieving a lost jewel of Odin wouldn't he just take it and go? What would be the point of attacking? Unless, he was planning to use said item for another purpose. Astrid opened YouTube and searched cellphone videos of the confrontation. There was one, which captured exactly what Loki was saying onto the crowd.

"…It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled…"

 _You're planning an invasion._

The realization was alarming. According to legend Asgardians traveled to Earth hundreds of times in human history, including the time one apparently knocker her up, but they never sought to overthrow humanity. But then again, this was Loki, the God of Chaos, of lies, of tricks. He was a breed all his own. Perhaps he'd grown irritated that he was no longer worshiped and sought to reclaim some birthright as a God of Man.

 _You want to rule the world._

Back to the mineral, what part would a rare mineral play on his quest to take over the world? Astrid was no scientist but she remembered plenty from her core courses. Minerals like diamonds were used when transferring energy, like with a laser or something, to stabilize the transference like a buffer. She knew more the any the legendary treasure volt of Odin was told to contain the universe's most valuable treasures so why didn't Loki just take one of those?

 _He's acting alone, or if not alone then without the help of Odin. No Odin means no Bifrost, no army, no support. Who supports you now? How will you bring your supporters here?_

As Astrid felt she was coming to some breakthrough a chill went down her spine. She was being watched. Following her instinct Astrid blacked out her iPhone and used the reflective surface to scan anyone who stood behind her. To the far left a man stood apparently reading a magazine except his eyes were on her. The man was tall, lean and she thought to be of Japanese heritage. He was dressed in a black leather jacket and t-shirt. Astrid's heart pounded. At the risk of sounding racially insensitive this guy with his long black hair pulled back and tied in a warrior knot looked like a card-carrying member of the Ikuza. His intense murderous stare had Astrid mentally going through all the martial arts lessons she'd taken since childhood.

A moment of tense deliberation passed before she decided to remain calm, pack up her notes and casually make her way to the taxi stand. The chill got stronger as Astrid neared the line of travelers waiting for their turn at a taxi. That was when someone grabbed her arm.

"Don't make a sound. Walk where I walk and this will be over quickly." The man who grabbed her said into Astrid's ear.

"What do you want?" She asked shaking though allowing the stranger to walk her slightly away from the line.

"I mean you no harm. Your presence has been requested, I am to escort you."

"Requested by whom?"

"This is not the venue to unveil such information My Lady."

Astrid was lingered at the man's use of the term 'My Lady.' It reminded her of Loki that night back in Oslo. He tried to pull her towards a gate marked 'Employ's Only' but Astrid stood her ground not allowing herself to be taken anywhere.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

The man stopped and "I believe you have questions, I am bringing you to someone with answers. But we cannot reach the destination here. I have been given consent to bring you against your will if necessary but would prefer not to. Now if you please."

"Answer me one question and I will go."

The man nodded slightly, his patience wearing thin. "Do you intent you harm my son?"

"No Lady, your son's safety is our main concern but first I need you."

The man's face was serious and Astrid could tell he was not a one to tell lies, so she nodded her head and agreed to go willingly where he would lead.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I am called Hogun."

"Hogun, I'm Astrid."

"I know." They walked briskly along the outer rim on the airport.

"Where exactly are we going right now?"

"There is a place just ahead where I can take you to where we need to go. Please keep up." Looking up Astrid realized he'd taken her onto the tarmac. The distinct whistle of a landing airplane informed Astrid that they were moment's away form being crushed by a very determined 747.

"Um Hogun?"

"Just here." He pulled them farther in front of the plane's landing path

"Hogun?" Astrid had to shout at the roaring engine and gusting wind became near defining.

"Come!"

"Hogun?!" The wind shear became so strong Astrid couldn't think of how she was still on the ground.

"Here! Take my hand!"

Astrid screamed as the plane came in for it's landing. She awaited the crushing sensation she automatically thought would occur from having a plane land on you, but instead the wind shear took her. She hugged Hogun tightly as they were blown away. She waited for them to bounce off the tarmac and cursed herself for going with this man who had led her to her death. But when she finally opened her eyes Astrid realized they were no longer on the airfield. They were in some sort of tunnel and they were flying. The tunnel was filled with light, which appeared of celestial origin. The lights zipped by them so quickly it reminded Astrid of a scene from Star Wars.

"What's happening?" She asked panicked but still not letting go of him.

"It's a portal Lady. We will arrive shortly."

"Arrive where?"

"Asgard."

"I'm sorry but did you just say Asgard?"

"Yes."

Astrid asked herself how many times she could be shocked into silence in one week. Already she'd learned her son's father was a fabled Norse God/terrorist, the man she had first though was sent to kill her turned out to be an Asgardian messenger and he was taking her to Asgard of all places. A location she had studied and dreamed about since she was a child. Hogun was taking her there.

Their journey came to such an abrupt halt it sent Astrid hurtling to the ground. Hogun helped her to her feet and she looked around seeing truly beautiful scenery but nothing extraordinaire. They had landed near the edge of a picturesque cliff at the base of a hill surrounded by green trees and the ocean before them. Stunning but nothing that screamed _Asgard_.

"Hogun? Are you sure this is Asgard? I mean, this could be my grandparents home in Ireland."

"This way." Hogun began walking to the top of the hill. Astrid noticed his clothing was different. He now wore leather britches, boots and a long cloak. She followed him eagerly. Once at the top of the hill Astrid's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her jaw all but hit the floor. She had seen countless artist renditions and read hundreds of passaged describing the Realm Eternal but none of them could compare to the sight before her very eyes.

An entire metropolis built on a series if mountains situated high above a thriving ocean. It was all caught somewhere between ancient and modern times. Configurations that shined like gold with fixtures of precious stones and at the center was the most magnificent castle she'd every seen. There were structures that looked to float with no help if strings but by some kind of magic and off to the left was a bridge and reflected the full spectrum of colors in the light of the son.

"The Rainbow Bridge, Gods be praised," Astrid whispered. Hogun tried to pull her but she couldn't move. "Wait, just let me look a moment longer. You have no idea how long I've wished this place to be real and see it for myself."

Hogun let Astrid have her moment when her saw a convoy approaching. "Enjoy your moment Lady our party advances."

Astrid saw Hogun was referring to a group of four approaching on horseback. As they got closer she saw that one of the riders was female while the other two were male while the fourth horse was without a rider. One of the men was huge with a long red beard and red hair _, 'Thor?'_ she thought. The other man was much more demurely built with blond hair and a trim goatee. The third woman rider was black of hair with light eyes and was petite but looked as though she could go into battle at any given moment. The fourth horse was clearly meant for Hogun but where was Astrid going to ride?

"Hogun, is this the Lady the All Father sent for?" the woman asked sternly.

"She is" He replied

The woman looked at Astrid and spoke. "Welcome to Asgard Lady Astrid, I am Sif. These are the Warriors 3. That is is Volstag and Fendral, you already know Hogun…"

' _Ok, not Thor.'_

She continued, "…For the sake of you modesty I offer you to share my horse. We were unsure if you knew how to ride or else we would have brought you one as well."

Astrid realized she was expected to say something. "Uh, th-thank you. I do know how to ride but this was very thoughtful of you. I shall take you offer to share your horse."

Sif held out her hand and pulled Astrid to sit behind her on the saddle. "Hold on Lady, the All Father awaits."

"The All Father, Odin, outstanding." Astrid was very sure she had never been more nervous in her life. As they rode toward the castle Astrid did her best to remember proper decorum. She'd been to many formal functions growing up with both parents as scholars who were both at the top of their fields. They'd received invitations to some of the most exclusive events across Europe where different royal families had been present more than once. Expectations on Asgard couldn't be much different could they? If they were she sure hoped they'd appreciate her effort.

After a ride that was both too long and yet not long enough, Astrid followed the four warriors into the castle. They lead her down a series of hallways that ended at a large pair of golden doors. The double doors opened of their own volition to reveal what had to be the throne room. Though _throne room_ seemed far too mundane a term for it. The room was grander and more magnanimous than all of Buckingham palace put together. The warriors approached then dropped to one knee and held their right fists over their hearts. Astrid copied their genuflections.

"Leave us," Odin's booming voice reverberated off the walls. The warriors followed the command of the All Father and left. Astrid stayed on one knee. She wanted to beg them to stay but knew she would look pathetic so she kept her eyes on the ground and didn't move.

"Arise." He commanded her. Astrid followed without hesitation but did not dare make eye contact. She was trembling with nerves and adrenaline from the still unsettling realization that all this was real.

"Lift your head girl." She did

Astrid took in Odin's form, his royal armor, his missing eye. He was everything they had written about and more.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked

"I do your grace." She answered doing everything she could to stay calm.

"Do you know why you have been brought here?"

"I would guess it has something to do with my son, and his father."

"Yes, so long as my son continues on this path of destruction my grandson is not safe on Midgard. If he were a man it would be he here before me but he is a boy, and a boy needs his mother. But before that I have questions."

"I shall do my best to answer them your grace."

"First, how did you come to know my son?"

"6 years ago I was studying in Norway, Loki and I had a nights… tryst. 8 weeks later I discovered I was expecting his child."

"I have been to Norway many times before your birth, but you do not sound of that land."

"I'm from England. I was studying in Norway to fulfill the requirements of a degree in Viking history,"

"You are a scholar?"

"I am your grace."

"Where are you truly from girl?"

"I've told you your grace, England."

"No, of what realm were you born?"

Astrid tried to figure out what he meant. Surely he knew England was on Earth or Midgard.

"Midgard your grace."

"Do not lie to me girl!" He shouted making her cower.

Astrid looked around confused what other answer could she give? "Forgive me your grace, I do not know what you mean."

"Odin," a gentle voice interjected. "My love, do you not see the girl is confused? We never told Loki of his true parentage, what makes you think her family acted any different?" She turned to address Astrid, "I am the All Mother, Frigga"

"Of course you are," Astrid said to no one in particular the gravity of this situation making her doubt her senses.

Odin seemed to calm from Frigga's words. She spoke again "My dear, are you aware that the people you call mother and father are not your birth parents?"

"Yes, I was found abandoned. They've never lied to me about how I came to them. But how did you know?"

Both Odin and the Frigga looked confused and ignored Astrid's question. "Then you are aware of you true realm." Frigga asked without asking.

"Yes, Midgard as I said before. I was found in a park in Stockholm Sweden."

"The girl speaks in half truths."

"Only because she does not know the full truth. Midgardian's are for the most part unaware of what exists beyond their stars, how could she know?" Odin reflected his wife's words. She continued, "There is time enough for that once our grandson is safe. Come Astrid, I will show you to your rooms. Tomorrow we will send you with the warriors to bring Lukas herein." Frigga went to take Astrid's arm and began leading her out of the throne room when something overcame everything Astrid knew was acceptable when in the presence of royalty.

"Wait! I answered your questions but I have many of my own. I've traveled farther than I have in my life to a place I've been fascinated with since childhood and all along thought to be a myth. You cannot just show me to my room and expect me to say 'ok'. Please?"

Frigga looked back at Odin who gave her a slight nod. "Ask you questions girl."

"First, why did you think I was lying when I said I was of Midgard?"

"Because you mothered a child with Loki."

"Yes but according to mythology Asgardian's and Midgardian's procreated plenty in the Viking era."

"Yes, but Loki is not of Asgard."

"Then, where is he of?"

"Loki was born to the Jotunheim, I found him likewise abandoned as an infant. Frigga and I raised him as our own."

"That still does not answer my question your grace."

"Yes it does, you are just not seeing the answer."

Astrid thought deeply. Loki too had been abandoned as a baby. Odin had basically said the Jotunheim could not reproduce with Human's. Which only meant one thing and it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You're wrong," Astrid whispered.

"I assure you, I am not."

"But that would mean that I…"

"…must have been born of the Jotunheim as well." He finished her sentence.

Astrid felt as though she couldn't breathe. But she couldn't allow herself to faint now. Too much needed to be known.

"I'll get back to that in a moment but how did you find me? And why only make yourselves known now? My son has been alive for nearly 6 years and would have loved to know his father and family. If you could have found us any time why didn't you do so sooner?"

"I care not for your tone girl. We did not find you, Heimdall, our guardian sentry became aware of who you were yesterday morn. Before then we had no idea you or your son existed."

"Heimdall is supposed to be all seeing, how did he not see us before yesterday?"

Odin was not one to be shocked easily but the girl knew who they all were and had apparently studied Viking history and the myths that surrounded them all. Her comprehension was impressive. "Loki is skilled at shielding himself from Heimdalls sight. It is possible he did so the night he conceived your son. It was not until Loki's atrocities of late that Heimdall discovered you."

Astrid realized what she was being told. "Because I didn't know, he didn't know us as we where. But when I discovered Loki was the man who fathered my child, Heimdall saw it as well?"

Odin was pleased with her cleverness and he could see how she'd caught Loki's eye, for he too was clever and sharp of mind.

"What is to become of my son?" Astrid asked.

"You and the warriors will retrieve him from England and bring him here. Once he has arrived I will see to his proper education and training as a Prince of Asgard. He will learn to ride, to fight and one day should he not be unseated by the sons of my eldest son Thor, he will be King."

"Hold on, we live on Earth-Midgard. We have family there a life there. You cannot just abduct us and expect us to leave everything we have ever known behind. And besides you just told me Loki is not your trueborn son. How can _his_ son ever possibly rule Asgard?"

"I will do what is best for him and for you Lady Astrid. As you have learned you are no Midgardian at all. You belong here as much as my grandson. Should you have been raised here I have no doubt you would have made a suitable match for Loki. Things being as they are I will take you and your son into our family and you shall be regarded as Loki's wife. Now before I dismiss you I would have you answer one more question. How did you come name your son?"

Astrid realized she wasn't going to get any more answers today so she nodded her head and answered the All Father's last question. "When I met Loki he told me his name was Lukas. I thought I would never see him again but bore no ill will towards him for what transpired. So in the tradition of boys having their father's named I named my son Lukas."

The All Father looked unfazed as he nodded for Frigga to escort Astrid from the throne room. Astrid figured the man was either cold as ice or had one hell of a poker face.

Once they were outside Frigga pulled Astrid into a warm embrace. Astrid was stunned but the older woman's action but returned the embrace never the less.

"Forgive me dear, I've only just found out I am a grandmother and am overjoyed to have you here. Whilst we walk would you honor me by telling me about Lukas?"

"Yes of course your grace."

"Excellent, what's his favorite color?"

"Well he's not yet six so it changes every other day but green has been a consistency."

"Like his father. What about his interests?"

"He likes to read mostly stories about you all and he loves animals. We go to the central park zoo at least once a week."

"Is he an impertinent child?"

"He has his moments, he loves to play pranks on people. I had to take him out of preschool because he replaced his classmate's drinks with dirt when no one was looking. No one knew how he did it because they never actually saw him doing it."

"Perhaps it wasn't him at all."

"I tried to argue that to his teacher but then he piped up and said, 'No Mummy it was me. Those kids made fun of me so I made them sorry.' So I lost the argument. But don't worry he is a sweet boy, very affectionate and loving."

"I am sure he is. I so look forward to meeting him. And to think he has his father's affinity for magic as well."

"What?"

"The dirt in the other children's drinks, Loki used to do the same thing to Thor when they were children and even sometimes as an adult. It's an ability to manipulate elements. I shall have to teach him how to control it as I did with Loki."

"Please forgive me for sounding ungrateful but I must know that even under the protection of the All Father, Lukas is my son. I have raised him on my own all his life and I cannot abide him being taken from me."

"No dear girl, Odin and I would never take Lukas from you. You must understand we are eager to be part of his life and yes we have plans for him but you are his mother first and forever. If at any time you feel you are being overrun please let me know."

Astrid breathed a sigh of relief as they came to a stop.

"Here we are." Frigga said as they stood before another set of double doors. Standing before them were 2 women dressed in what looked like Medieval servants clothing.

"Astrid this is Agot and Lise, they will be your hand maidens, anything you may need just let them know and they will see to it."

The two maids bowed their heads and curtsied.

"Good to meet you both," Astrid said not exactly sure what she was supposed to do from here. Frigga took care of that.

"They will help you dress for supper. I would like you to join us in the grand hall this eve so we may continue our conversation. I want to know everything about Lukas."

"Yes, thank you your majesty. I uh, guess I do look a bit out of place in these clothes." Looking down at her dark blue skinny jeans, red flannel shirt and boots she look good by human standards but on Asgard she must look ridiculous.

Frigga being too kind to insult the girl merely smiled "You should have everything you need in you quarters, this is where I leave you and don't fear my husbands rigid exterior. He is just as curious about Lukas as I and even more eager to meet him."

"Well that's reassuring. Thank you again your grace."

Frigga took her leave and Astrid stood still before the doors to her new room and handmaidens completely at a loss for what to do next. "So, Asgard. It's really something isn't it?" The two handmaidens stared and smiled. "I'm sorry I have no idea what I'm supposed to say to either of you. This is all very new to me."

Agot spoke first, "Would you like to see you rooms My Lady?"

"Yes! Yes, that sounds like an excellent first step." The doors opened revealing a bedchamber that was twice the size of her whole apartment back in New York.

Lise began telling Astrid everything about her new quarters. "The wash room is to the right and that door there leads to your son's quarters. The All Father and Mother have already selected a nurse for him you will meet her tomorrow." It was a huge weight off Astrid's shoulders knowing Lukas would be staying in a room so close to her own. Lise continued. "…And your closet is here." She finished opening another set of double doors."

Astrid was dumb struck by the number of stunning gowns, shoes and jewels that were to be hers. "Is everything to you liking My Lady?" asked Agot.

"Oh ya, this'll do just fine." Astrid replied still gazing wide eyes at the closet.

"Shall we dress you for dinner?"

"Yes, lets do that." Astrid answered, her inner little girl doing cartwheels at the prospect of playing dress up. There were a ton of issues that still needed to be worked out and she was growing more uncomfortable as the distance between she and Lukas became more ostensible. But for now she would allow herself to enjoy a little time as some kind of Asgardian Princess whilst counting the minutes till she went to retrieve Lukas and show him all of this.

 **Her Readers!**

 **Sorry it took me so long to post chapter 2 but with the holidays just about here I was set back quite a bit. Not to mention the language of this story is challenging and I really want to get it right. Time to put all those years of classical theater training to good use!**

 **Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm already working on chapter 3 and hope to get to Loki's first meeting with his son by the end of it but we'll see where it goes!**

 **Please let me know what you think? Your reviews really do motivate me to keep writing.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Siren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All!**

 **This story took a bit of a hiatus due to some family health issues combined with writers block and a desire to complete another of my stories before focusing my energy elsewhere. Now that all the drama is past I'm fully committed to picking the story back up and bringing all the way to the beautiful ending I have planned for it. Thank you for you continued support and patience.**

 **On another note, it was brought to my attention that I wrote Loki and Lukas to have GREEN eyes while the beautiful Tom H has BLUE eyes. I realize that looked like a mistake, I though it was as well for a while. Until I noticed I had used GREEN as their eye color because I'm a little more used to the comics in which Loki is drawn with GREEN eyes. So naturally I thought Loki in the movie had GREEN eyes. For that reason, I'm sticking with the comic book eye color. I hope everyone can live with that!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! And if you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see happen with the characters. I'm always open for input.**

* * *

At Dinner Astrid was blown away by the feast. There were items she recognized like roasted chickens, breads, vegetables and suckling pig. But there were also food choices she didn't recognize. Though they looked questionable she would not fear to teste anything as she didn't wish to insult her hosts. Odin sat quietly at the table's head still portraying the stoic king. Frigga sat to his right and Astrid was seated to his left. Frigga was the first to speak.

"Astrid informed me that our grandson has the faculty for magic."

"Oh? In what way?" Odin asked Astrid

"Nothing too fantastical, it started with an incident in preschool. There have been other things I've noticed over time but didn't think much of them until today."

"Such as?" Frigga asked.

"Well he has a strange ability to hide from me when he wants. Usually when it's time for school or a doctor's appointment or something else he's not keen on attending. I'll search our entire flat and swear I've covered every nook and cranny and find no trace of him. It isn't until I start to panic that he makes himself known and apologizes for making me worry. All along I thought it was just his cleverness but now I'm wondering if there's more to it. Sometimes I'd see him run from one room to another to get away from me but when I enter the room he won't be there."

"Projections," Frigga said smiling.

"Let us hope his talent for magic will not lead him down the same path as his father." Odin stated taking a bight of his food.

"it is not Loki's magic that influences him. It is a misguided desire to prove his worth." Frigga said defensively.

"Regardless of Loki's motivation, it is my deepest desire that the boy's path not lead him to commit the same atrocities as his father. He should grow to become better." With that Odin put the subject to rest. Or so he thought.

Astrid did not know Loki but she knew herself. Having grown up in an adopted home as well, she could understand his longing to feel equal to the family who raised him. She turned her desire toward academia while Loki drove toward domination. Both in pursuit of a _'Look at me! Be proud of me!'_ moment of gratification. She could not in, good conscience, just let the topic end there.

"If I may be so bold as to ask your grace, what started this crusade of Loki's?"

Odin took a healthy sip of his wine. This was not something he enjoyed speaking about but the girl did deserve some information. "Loki discovered the truth of his origin in a rather unfortunate way. Things spiraled down from there."

Astrid looked at Frigga who said nothing though Astrid felt the woman's desire to defend her youngest son. Wishing to heal the rift a bit, Astrid said what she would want to hear about herself were she in Loki's shoes. "I see, so he's no monster at all. He's just injudicious. That means there is hope yet for him."

Odin considered Astrid carefully, "How do you have such conviction in a man you know nothing of, save for one night of lust and a series or horrific stories?"

Astrid pushed aside her quick desire to push back against Odin's less than favorable insinuation towards her one night stand with his son. She kept her cool and did what she did best, outwitted with her words. "You forget your grace that I too grew up in an adopted household and understand, to a degree, how he must feel. Aside from that, I cannot live my days peacefully whilst believing the father of my child is a senseless murderer. I must believe there is more to him than a series of horrific stories as you put it." Astrid went back to her plate, missing a Frigga's appreciative smile and a rare look of cordiality from Odin.

The next morning Astrid redressed in the clothing she'd worn when she first arrived on Asgard. The jeans and plaid shirt had been freshly washed thanks to her handmaidens. A knock at the door to her chamber, sounding more like a tree trunk ramming into the wood than a fist, made Astrid a heart stopping fright. Agate answered the door completely unfazed then tuned to Astrid.

"My Lady, it is the warriors. Are you prepared to receive?" She asked politely.

"Yes, yes they are welcome to come in." Astrid answered, willing her heart to a heal.

Volstagg was the first to enter. "Lady Astrid, the warriors are at your serves to retrieve your son."

"Thank you, by any chance were you the one who knocked?" Astrid asked the large man.

"I was," he said matter-of-factly.

"More like he was the one a hair away from shattering the door to splinters. My apologies for his brutish nature." Said the blond one, Fandral, with flair worthy of an Errol Flynn film. Sif and Hogun smirked from behind.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure all that power is very useful in battle." Astrid reassured the warriors not wishing to offend any of them. They were after all coming to help her bring Lukas to safety.

"Ay, it is." Volstagg said proudly and flattered at Astrid's complement. "Shall we then Lady? The All Mother awaits our arrival." Volstagg continued.

"The All Mother? Is she coming as well?" Astrid asked surprised. She knew Frigga was excited to meet Lukas but didn't think she would risk leaving Asgard to see him a few hours faster.

"No Lady, the All Mother is skilled in magic. She will send us through another portal to your son's whereabouts. It was how I brought you here." Hogun explained.

"I see. Well then, let's not keep her waiting." Astrid exited her room flanked by the warriors.

Astrid had been ecstatic that this time she was able to ride her own horse to the departure site. The mare given to Astrid was jet black with ribbons of emerald green braded into her mane and tail. The saddle of dark brown leather also had traces of emerald green in the design.

"She's beautiful." Astrid said stroking the mare's snout.

"Her colors reflect your connubial nexus to Loki." Sif said. "Green is his totem color, as his spouse you will find the color in many of your personal items and will be required for you to wear in formal gatherings at court." Unprepared to address her use of the word spouse, Astrid noted Sif's distaste for Loki.

"You don't like him very much, do you? I mean even before all this." Astrid asked.

"You are perceptive Lady. No I never have. Loki was my prince but never my friend. We grew up together, all of us. While I have always been close with the warriors and Thor, Loki and I could never get along. There was always something offputtingly about his nature. Something I could never fully trust. With his actions of late, I find my instincts towards him were right." With that, Sif mounted her horse and urged him forward.

Astrid wouldn't say anything then, but she couldn't help wondering if Sif was not the only of the warriors who felt this distrust towards Loki since childhood. Perhaps, as a boy, he felt ostracized from the group who seemed a tight nit family otherwise. Slowly the mystery that was her son's father began to unravel. Eager to see Lukas, Astrid pinned the topic for a later time, mounted her horse and rode after the warriors.

Hogun had informed Astrid that the All Mother had left earlier in the day to secure the portal long enough to transport them all as close to Astrid's family home as possible without drawing too much attention from pedestrians in England. When they arrived, Frigga was waiting. The field where the portal had been established was in the middle of a lush field rich with tall green grass and wildflowers. A truly picturesque setting for Lukas to first see when they returned.

Astrid, Sif and the warriors dismounted their horses and dropped to one knee as they had the day before. Frigga told them to stand. To the 4 Asgardians Frigga handed a small crystal which they each tucked away on their person. Astrid expected she would need one as well until Frigga explained their purpose.

"The crystals are to project an illusion if clothing matching that of the Midgardian realm. As you are already dressed so, you will not be needing one my dear." She addressed them all. "The portal is stable but for a limited time. Being that there are several of you traveling at once I can only keep it open for 2 hours. After that you must wait in Midgard until tomorrow morn for me to gather the strength to open it once more."

"We will not fail you, your grace." Fandral said bowing his head.

"I trust you will not. Astrid," the All Mother went to her and took her hands, her expression grave. "I know you will be tempted to inform your parents of all you know. But I do not advise this. The more they know, the more you risk their safety. Your own and Lukas' as well. It would be best that they know little or nothing at all of where you are bringing your son or the situation at hand."

The gravity of what she was now involved with weighed heavily on Astrid. The thought of someone coming after her parents because of her, was more that Astrid could bare. "I understand your grace. Trust that I will say nothing to jeopardize the wellbeing of my son or my family, any of them." Astrid's last words were meant to tell the All Mother that she considered both Frigga and Odin part of that family now. How could she not? They were the ones who raised Lukas' father and were the closed link her son may ever have to the man.

Warmed by Astrid's sentiment, Frigga cupped the girls face and kissed her forehead. "Safe travels my girl. I shall see you when you return." Frigga stepped away from Astrid as she and the warriors took their positions in the center of the portal. The linked arms and were gone.

 **Liverpool England,**

Lukas kicked the black and white football into the makeshift goal his grandfather made from two gardening tools he'd stuck into the earth in his grandparent's backyard.

"And #9 Lukas Stevenson wins the game!" Oren yelled picking Lukas up onto his shoulders and running circles around the yard. from the back porch, his grandmother told them lunch was ready.

"Grandma, can I have my cookies first?" Lukas asked.

"I'm not sure, are you able to?" She asked him back with a teasing smile.

Lukas let out a sigh and reworded his question, " _May_ I have my cookies first?"

"That's better, no. you may eat your sandwich then you may have your cookies."

Once Winnifred was out of sight Oren stealthily handed the boy a cookie and put his forefinger to his lips in the universal signal to keep quiet. Lukas ate the cookie quickly then took a bight of his turkey sandwich to mask he and his grandfather's little secret. As the three engaged in pleasant conversation over lunch, they were cut off by the front door opening and a pleasant voice shouting "Anybody home?"

"Mummy!" Lukas dropped his sandwich and sprinted into his mother's arms.

"Hello my darling!" Astrid held him tightly and kissed him repeatedly.

Oren and Winnifred held back letting the mother and son have their moment as they awaited their turn to embrace their only child. Once hugs and kissed were exchanged Lukas jumped up and down excitedly "Did you do it? Did you find my father? Is that why you can to get me so soon?"

Astrid looked around nervously. "Um…"

"Astrid, is that why you sent Lukas here? To find his father?" Winnifred asked in pleasant shock.

"Well, in a manner of speaking." Astrid remembered Frigga's warning about informing her parents as little as possible for their own safety. Realizing Lukas had let the cat out of the bag, she needed to tell them something but didn't want to frighten her son. She went on her knees and told Lukas to get his things while she spoke to his grandparents.

Once the child was out of earshot. Astrid faced her parents and gave them a very, very, very watered down version of the truth. "…and that's why we need to leave, right now."

"I don't believe it," Oren said looking down into his cup of Earl Grey. "You are telling me that Lukas' father is being investigated for stealing a highly treasured artifact and has put the two of you in danger?"

"I know it sounds crazy daddy, but the truth is Lukas and I will not be safe here. Nor will you if I tell you anymore than I have." Astrid felt horrible lying to her parents but it was the only way to keep them protected.

"But if the Norwegian government is investigating _him_ why are you in danger? Have you even seen him?" asked her mother.

More lies she needed to tell, "Well, it's not just the government that's investigating him. There are others who are very upset at the incident and they may wish to take revenge. We've not seen each other, no, but we have made… some contact. Which is how Lukas and I might be traceable. But I have a place where we can go. I have some friends outside who are taking us there now. I can't tell you where it is but I promise you, we will be completely out of harm's way."

Astrid's mother's eyes began to tear. "When will we see you again. And how will be know you're safe?"

Astrid started to cry as well. "I don't know mum. But I will get word to you as often as I can and I swear to you it won't be forever. Just please, I need you to trust me."

Oren and Winnifred held each other's hands as they reached a silent agreement that Astrid had never let them down before, so why should they not trust her now? "Of course we trust you love. Do you need money?" her father asked.

Astrid jumped up and hugged her parents, "No, I just need the two of you." After some sniffling and eye dabbing, Lukas called down from upstairs.

"Alright! I'm ready!"

None of the adults wanted Lukas to be afraid so they masked their emotions with smiles. He hugged his grandparents tightly as they said their goodbyes. As they were about to part ways Oren stopped them. "Wait just a moment." He jogged out of sight and returned with the football he and Lukas had been playing with earlier. Handing the ball to the boy, Oren prepared to say goodbye to his grandson for a time frame he had no idea of. "You keep your skills sharp lad. I expect you to take Manchester all the way one day you know."

"I will grandpa. Maybe my dad likes football as well, I can show him everything you taught me." Lukas exclaimed excitedly piecing together his idea of the perfect father.

"Will if he doesn't, it will always be our thing together. No matter what." It took all of Oren's will power not to sob as his grandson hugged him tightly. Standing up Oren addressed the 4 individuals waiting for his daughter and grandson to join them. "Do any of you have children?" He asked.

Volstagg, who Astrid introduced as _Vince_ , answered, "I do sir."

"Then you know, the two of them are everything to my wife and I. I expect you will keep them safe."

"I promise you Sir. We will protect them with our lives. I shall safeguard Lukas as though he were one of own sons." Volstagg bowed his head as did the others before they led Astrid and Lukas away. The ache in Oren's heart was somewhat eased by the large man's vow and the earnest looks in the eyes on the rest.

When the party reached their landing sight, Astrid took a moment to tell her son the truth.

"Ok love, this is where we will go meet your father's family." Astrid pointed to the empty space.

"But mum, there's nothing here." Lukas stated confused.

"Oh, but there is. Do you remember all those storied you love me to read you about the gods of Asgard?"

"Yes"

"Well, as it turns out they weren't just stories after all. They're true."

"Really?" His face light up.

"Yes, and one of those gods in the stories is your father. His name wasn't Lukas as he told me the night we met. It was Loki."

"Loki! Cool! He was always my favorite! I can't wait to meet him!" the boy jumped with glee.

"Hang on there, the thing is. Loki is in some trouble at the moment on Earth and it's not safe for us here right now." Lukas' face fell. "But these people are taking us to his parents, your other grandparents, in Asgard. There we will be safe from the enemy's Loki is gaining." At the word Asgard, the light in Lukas' eyes shone brightly again.

"We're going to Asgard?" he asked in stunned joy.

"Not if we done get a move on my little Lord." Fandral called to them.

Astrid took her son's hand and walked him over to the group. Volstagg held his arms open to Lukas, "Come lad, I'll hold in to you and your mother." Lukas looked to his mother for her approval. When she nodded her head Lukas went to Volstagg who lifted him up with such ease, an unstoppable "Woh!" escaped his mouth followed by an excited smile. Astrid laughed and looked around. She had no idea when she would see her parents again or the land of her upbringing. After taking a moment to bit the place a silent goodbye, she joined the others at Volstagg's side. Lukas reached for her hand and she squeezed. A second later they were flying through space for her third time, Lukas' first, bound for the Realm Eternal and the next chapter in their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon landing back in Asgard Lukas, being the adventurous child he was, informed everyone exactly what he thought of their journey.

"That was the coolest thing ever! Can we go again? Please?!" He squirmed in Volstagg's hold doing his best to grasp the portal once more. The hardened warriors all laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Another time love, we have some people who are very eager to meet you." Astrid talked her son out of Volstagg's arms. He turned around and saw a royal Asgardian fleet dressed in gold armor. At the center of the mass were his paternal grandparents. Feeling instant intimidation, he ran behind his mother holding on to her for dear life but still peaked at the sight before him.

"Come Lukas," Astrid coaxed him, picking him up. He hid his face in her neck and held her tighter with each step. Astrid did her best to bow while holding Lukas who still clung to her.

Much to Astrid's surprise it was the All Father who greeted the child first.

"Hello Lukas," he said a tad gentler than he'd shown he was capable of. "Won't you show your grandfather your face? Or is it stuck in your mother's lovely hair?"

His jest made Astrid smile and Lukas turned to face the old man with one eye. "You're Odin." Lukas said quietly.

"Are you certain?" Odin asked, Lukas nodded. "What makes you so sure?"

"You're eye. I've seen drawings of you and you always have only one eye." Said Lukas.

"Lukas," Astrid whispered trying to quell her son's character to be more respectful towards the All Father.

"Hm I see, or do I?" Odin paused a moment. Lukas started laughing causing everyone who heard to laugh with him including Odin. "You are the spitting image of you father. Except for your smile, that is completely your mother. Frigga, come meet our grandson."

There were tears in Frigga's eyes as she reached her hands out to Lukas and caressed his face. "By far the handsomest boy I have ever met." She kissed both of his cheeks and threw her arms around Astrid and Lukas both.

 _ **3 Months later…**_

Lukas thrived in Asgard. He excelled in his physical pursuits; fencing and wrestling, his magic was developing beautifully thanks to his grandmother's guidance and academically he was proving to be a virtual wiz kid. Astrid was beyond proud. He loved going for walks with his grandfather and hearing storied of battles he's fought beside his father Bor, Lukas' great grandfather. More than once Astrid would spy them sward fighting with sticks, Odin always letting Lukas win. His favorite tails however were the ones of his own father Loki and his uncle Thor when they were children. On one such walk, Lukas asked what his father did that put Astrid and himself in danger and forced them to free Midgard. Odin chose his words carefully.

"Let us sit, this is no topic to conquer in motion." They rested on a stone wall in one if the gardens. Odin began, "I'm not sure your mother would approve of what I am about to tell you but I believe you are an exceptional boy and worse things have happened to this family over withholding the truth than expressing it. Your father was not born of your grandmother and I. Do you recall your lessons on the war with the Jotunheim?"

"I do," Lukas answered quickly, eager the hear the story.

"The war had ended, we had won. I was walking the battleground searching for any of our wounded least they be left behind. When I heard a cry. A Jotnar infant had been abandoned to die. I held him in my arms and through some magic his natural outward appearance mimicked an Asguardian babe. That infant was your father. I brought him with me to Asgard and your grandmother and I raised him with your uncle Thor as though he were hours. We never told the boys where Loki truly came from and no one knew the wiser. Then one day, the day your uncle was to ascend to the throne, a band of Frost Giants found a way to enter Asgard. Your father had informed them of a portal that would cloak them long enough to steal into the castle and take back a precious treasure which was once their crown jewel. A relic I had taken when they lost the war. They were discovered of course and killed."

"Why would my father do such a thing?" Lukas asked wounded by the thought of his father committing an act of such cruelty.

"I'm still not entirely sure. My only guess is he wanted to interrupt your uncle's coronation. Thor was a hard-headed brute at the time and Loki felt Thor would make a terrible King. I must admit, your father was right, Thor was not ready to rule then. Your uncle was so furious that his day was cut short he decided to wage war on the Jotunheim once more. Your father along with the warriors and the Lady Sif followed your uncle Thor into battle but not before you father came to me to report what Thor was planning. I followed after them of course and ordered they return home. I was upset with Thor and banished him to Midgard to learn his lesson. I did not know at the time that while they were in Jotunheim, your father encountered a frost giant and saw his skin change. It resembled their cold stone like appearance. Loki knew something was wrong so he entered the treasure volts and sought out the crown jewel the trespassers had been after, when he held it in his grasp his entire body transmuted to its natural state. He saw firsthand the secret Frigga and I kept from him all his life. Loki was never the same after that. He became obsessed with power and the desire to become king. Though I don't believe as I once did, that it was cruelty and callousness. I truly feel Loki imagines that if he can achieve this status, then he will make me proud and that I will see him as the better of my sons."

"Is that why he killed those people?" Lukas looked his grandfather in the eye.

"What people Lukas?"

"The ones in Germany, I saw him on television before mum brought us here. She told me to leave the room but I looked it up on my iPad when I was in the airport waiting to go stay with my other grandparents. They said he killed 84 people." Lukas looked down.

"What do you think of you father?" Odin asked.

"I think everyone thinks he's a bad man. But if he's bad then I must be bad too and I don't want to be bad."

Odin was disturbed by Lukas' outlook on himself. Over the months Lukas had been in Asgard, Odin had gotten to know him and loved him in a way that was much easier than the love he carried for his sons. Hearing Lukas correlate his father's actions to himself was something Odin would not stand for. He grasped the child's shoulders and spoke softly, "No Lukas, you must understand that the actions of the father do not dictate the actions of the son. We make our own choices in this life. some of them for the wrong reasons some of them for good. But one thing I know for certain, you are not bad. You are Lukas Lokison not Loki himself, and regardless of what the rest of the 9 realms might think I do not believe your father is bad either."

Lukas began to cry and wrapped his arms around his grandfather's neck hugging him tightly. Odin returned the embrace letting out a breath that pulled back tears of his own. Odin sat Lukas on his lap and wiped away his tears. "Now, let us have no more of that."

Lukas nurse Ana called for him. "There you are sweet boy. Oh, your grace." She bent down on one knee. "The young lord's bath is ready."

Odin nodded, "Off you go then, I will see you at dinner." He ruffled Lukas's hair and sent him on his way.

That was when Odin felt the presence of his sons. They had arrived back in Asgard. Hastily he made his way to the throne room to receive them. What he did not expect was an overwhelming desire to shield his grandson from any more confusion or any situation that would make him doubt the goodness in his heart.

Astrid was on her was to the hall of records to complete more of her duties.

Two months ago, the All Mother having sensed Astrid's world-weariness, sought her out and probed Astrid with questions about her life back on Midgard. She asked Astrid about her tutelage, the accolades of higher learning for which she was striving, and what she planned to do with all this edification. The All Mother then took Astrid to the Hall of Records. The hall was a massive room which housed the inner most historical accounts of all the 9 realms. It was somewhere between Harvard's extensive library and the Brittish museum. Astrid was floored. The All Mother informed her that the record keeper who's looked after the place for the last 4,000 some odd years had passed away leaving the position vacant of late. At the epicenter of the colossal wealth of knowledge were a series of tables with books scrolls and other such paraphernalia strewn about. "Being that Lukas has endless activities occupying his time I thought this might interest you. As you can see the organization of the Hall has come to some disarray." Frigga observed Astrid as she took in all her eyes perceived; her head tilted back, mouth agape. "Does the prospect of this vocation please you?" asked Frigga.

"Your grace, in Midgard I would have to work at least another 10 years before I became eligible to trusted for a position such as this."

"Well my dear, as my daughter adjacent. I would consider it a great honor to have you as our royal records keeper for as long as you remain among our realm." Said Fregga taking Astrid's hands.

"The honor would be mine your grace."

"Astrid, if it would not offend the bond with your Midgardian maternal parent, it would please me greatly for you to call me mother. I adore Lukas with all my heart and see you as the daughter I never had. Moreover, I do believe you belong here and hope one day, you will see Asgard as your home.

Astrid couldn't stop a single tear from escaping her right eye. "Very well, mother. Thank you, so very much. When may I start?"

"Whenever you like child. That section to your left holds all we know of the Jotenheim. I thought it might be a subject of interest for you since it is your true born realm. Good luck daughter." Frigga kissed Astrid on the cheek and left her to her newly appointed responsibilities. From that day on Astrid awoke each morn with renewed purpose.

On this day, however, something changed. While on her way to organize more of the mountain of abandoned volumes and scrolls, Astrid heard a rather familiar deep velvety voice echo from the throne room.

" _I really don't see what all the fuss is about…"_

"Loki?" She asked herself and ran to the grand golden doorway. As she approached she saw Frigga briskly walking away from the direction Astrid was coming from. The All Mother's posture screaming distress. Unable to let her good nature win, Astrid hid herself against the open door to listen to what was transpiring within.

It was the All Father she heard next. _"All this because Loki desires a throne."_

" _It is my birthright."_

" _Your birthright was to die! As a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."_

Astrid, hands were shaking. This was the closed she had been to Loki in 6 years. While his tone reflected a plethora of emotions, not one of them was remorse for his actions. "Please Loki, don't do this to yourself." She whispered into nothingness.

" _If I am for the axe then for mercy's sake just swing it…"_ Astrid could not see his face but imagined Loki had rolled his eyes. He sounded bored, unimpressed, did he wish for death? Could Odin sentence his own son to be executed? His son who was also the father of Odin's beloved grandson? No, she refused to believe it.

"… _You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."_

" _And what of Thor? You will make that witless oaf kink while I rot in chains?"_ Astrid heard it then. He felt something. It wasn't remorse but it was hurt. Loki felt hurt that Odin chose Thor over him. She heard chains clanking and could not hold herself back. Mustering all her might her rushed into the throne room and dropped to her knees, head bowed, before the All Father and a very confused Loki.

"All Father I beg your forgiveness for my intrusion but I simply must make myself heard." Astrid lifter her head to face Odin. "You have no right to speak on this matter lady." The All Father's tone was stern but not angry. It was as though he were telling her this was for everyone's own good, for Lukas' own good. That things would be best if she just kept quiet while he hid Loki away from the world but most importantly from his grandson.

"I understand your grace but there is more to be said and I cannot sit idly by." Odin exhaled through his nose and have her a very slight nod. She rose to her feet.

Loki recognized her then. "Astrid?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Lukas," she retorted then focused her eyes back on Odin. "All Father, I have been a citizen of your realm only 3 months. A breath of instance that is inconsequential when compared to the eternal nature of this place. But in that time, I have grown to love it here, to love you as my second father and the All Mother as my second mother. And so, I pray you will consider this." She took in a much needed breath of courage. Not looking at Loki save for her periphery, Astrid continued. "My son, your grandson, has never seen his father. You know as well as I how deeply he desired to know of him. He sits in worship at your feet for just a few words to enlighten him of this mystery being. I beg of you, before you cast Loki into internment, one meeting. One face to face encounter that your grandson may meet his father for himself. Especially if it is to be the only time they ever see one another." There, she'd done it. She'd gotten it all out. Now all she had to do was pray she hadn't angered the All Father to the point that he had her executed since he wasn't going to do it to Loki.

"Hang on a moment. Son? Your son?" he asked Astrid.

"Yours too." She said not making eye contact.

Loki was quite for a moment. "No, no that's impossible."

"I assure you it is possible and factual." Astrid countered.

"No it is not possible you'd have to be a… because I'm…"

"…Not the only castoff of the Jotunheim." Astrid looked at him then. Their eyes locked and suddenly she was right back in that café in Oslo. His icy visage melted away revealing the man she loved one night 6 years ago. Loki's head whipped to Odin who had said nothing yet. Then he revealed his verdict.

"My grandson will meet his father for 1 hour. Loki will be in chains and under guard. If you so wish Lady Astrid, you may be present to ensure you son's wellbeing. When that hour has expired, Loki will be sent to the dungeons, never to be seen again."

Astrid let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you All Father."

Odin stood from his throne and exited. Loki had begun being pulled by his chains out of the grand hall. He began to struggle against them as he called to Astrid, "His name, what is his name?" the pained look on Loki's face tore at Astrid's heart. "Astrid, please, tell me his name."

"Lukas," she choked out. "I named him after you."

Before he was pulled out of sight, an expression of joy mixed with something she did not anticipate, thwarted Loki's beautiful features. For the first time since he began this war, she suspected, Loki felt regret.


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings!**

 **You might have noticed this story changed from a T rating to an M rating. The reason is for this first section here. It's a fairly PG-13 lemon but once I started writing it I just couldn't stop. Now that I have the full plan for this story in my personal notes, upping the rating seemed like the responsible thing to do.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it and asks that you please continue to REVIEW!**

* * *

 _ **6 Years Ago, Oslo Norway**_

 _Loki inhaled the beautiful creature in his arms. Their lips entwined in a dance he had not yet danced. Certainly, he'd had lovers before. Not as many as his brother, but enough to rival any other virile male of royal blood. Women of Asgard threw themselves at him. He was not such a fool the believe they did so because they loved him more than they'd been after his title, scorned by Thor, or both. He took what they offered none the less and enjoyed himself immensely._

 _This coupling was different. The woman he held to his body was intelligent, stubborn, full of life and passion. She cared not for riches or titles. Her desire was academic notoriety. His body reacted to hers differently as well. He felt drawn to her like a magnet. But not simply by combination of pheromones and lust. There was something here between them he could not define. He laid her upon her narrow bed, their clothing still in place. His hands tangled in her silky hair keeping her mouth right where he wanted it, essentially welded to his own. When he finally broke the kiss, it was only to trail more kissed along her jaw and neck. He breathed in more of her delicious clean scent. It was not flowery or fruity but something else. Something familiar, fresh like the ocean but without the sharp element of salt._

" _Your mouth tastes like ice." She whispered, interrupting his thought._

" _I hope that's a good thing." He spoke into her ear and kissed behind it._

" _It's amazing, like tasting the first snow." Her words made him pause. That was her scent, he realized. She smelled of ice and snow. Something he'd had little contact with as, Asurard's climate was too temperate for snow to last long._

 _With their clothing finally gone, Loki took in her lithe figure. She was thin though not malnourished. Her limbs were lean with feminine muscle. He cupped her breasts and massaged them noting how they fit perfectly in his palms; not flat as Sif, not as full as Freya's, but perfect._

 _He readied himself to enter her. As he did he lost himself. Her channel grasping so tightly, the pleasure almost pain, though the sweetest pain he'd ever felt. Her soft moans drove him near madness as he grabbed for her left knee and brought it up to his waist to venture deeper within her. Both of their eyes had been shut. Loki opened his, needing to know this was real. When he did however, he discovered 2 things. The first was that the woman was more real than anything he'd felt before. The second was that they were no longer in her dormitory. He looked around and saw they were atop a snowy mountain in the dead of night. The night sky shone with millions of stars as waves of green, blue and pink lights danced before them like a vail. The snow on which they laid did not freeze them, nor did it melt at their contact. Rather it fell about them like feathers._

" _Astrid, open your eyes." He said into her mouth. He brushed a strand of sweat soaked hair from her cheek as her eyes opened and took in the sight before them._

 _Astrid speechlessly took it all in along with the pleasure of Lukas' (Loki's) body on top of her._

" _Is this your magic?" He asked in wonder, rocking his body back and forth in an intoxicating rhythm._

" _It's ours." She responded kissing him once more. Her hands gripped his shoulders, his back, his neck. She wanted to memorize everything about this magical night._

 _Loki felt himself close to his end. He'd prolonged it for as long as possible, unwilling to part from this fantasy or from the woman he shared it with. But he could hold back no longer. He'd started this night knowing he'd spend himself outside her body. Asgardians could impregnate humans and he had no intention of leaving behind a human girl with the burden of raising his half Asgardian child alone. But the truth was, he could not bring himself to retreat._

" _Astrid, I don't think I can stop." He warned._

" _Don't stop. I'm on the pill," Loki had no idea what the pill was but he assumed it was a form of contraception considering the context of her response. Hoping it would be enough to prevent insemination but too enthralled to stop himself otherwise, Loki tilted Astrid's face to his._

" _Look in my eyes, be with me here Astrid. Come with me." His thrusts became erratic as he began to spill inside her. Her channel clinching him as she joined him in ecstasy. When they stopped, they were still on the mountain. Curling into one another they fell asleep. Before submitting to fatigue, Loki cursed the gods for allowing only this moment of joy with a woman he could never truly have. For he was a prince of Asgard and she a human girl. He knew he'd have to leave her side soon enough and never see her again. But for now, he would hold her close and commit the night of magic to his memory for all times._

 _As the sound of birds greeting the dawn awoke Loki. He saw they had returned to Astrid's room, the illusion having melted away in their sleep. Quietly he slipped from her bed and dressed. He was to meet Thor soon and he needed to leave the girl before he lost his resolve. For fear he would wake her, Loki used his magic to keep her sleeping a while longer. He thought about erasing her memory but he wanted her to remember him. To remember this night. Perhaps one day he would return and see her again but most likely this would be the last time he'd ever look upon her. Assured she was sleeping soundly, Loki sat on her bed kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear._

" _If my life were my own, no power in all the 9 realms would pull me from your side. Know that you will be with me all my days and this night will carry me in its arms all my long life." Again, he kissed her skin and took in her scent one last time. Then he was gone._

 _ **Asgard, Present**_

Loki contemplated what was about to happen. A girl he'd though these last 6 years to be human was in fact a Jotnar castoff like himself. In their night of enchanted passion, he'd impregnated her with his son. A boy now at the age of 6 whom he was to meet for the first time and possibly for the only time.

He saw them approach. Astrid was dressed in a long gown of emerald green, his color. Her long hair was braided in a rope that passed her hips. Her face was just as he remembered it that night, she had not aged a day. To her right was the boy. He was also black of hair with pale skin and shining eyes. As they got closer Loki realized they were his eyes. He looked frightened. Loki felt outraged that the first time his son, would see him, it would be in chains. It amazed him how quickly an immeasurable expanse of love swelled within his heart making him question what it's function had been prior to this moment.

"Hello Lukas," Loki spoke first.

"You know my name?" the boy asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course I know your name. You are my son." They were both quiet for a moment.

"I'll be just over there darling," Astrid reassured Lukas touching his head and stepping away. As she left to give the father and son time to talk she turned to look at Loki. He watched her as she gave them distance. His mouth opened to speak but he did not know what to say to her.

"Grandfather said you have to go away." Lukas' voice brought Loki back.

"Yes, but it's not because I want to."

"He said you did some very bad things."

Loki cocked an eyebrow. "I do believe that's a matter of opinion."

"No he told me what you did. You messed up pretty bad." There was no malice in the boy's tone. He was just stating facts. Loki had to smile.

"Grandmother said I look like you."

Loki went down on one knee so Lukas wouldn't have to look up at him. "You do, very much. How old are you?"

"I just turned 6 last week. I had a birthday party in the palace."

"You're tall for your age. I'm very sorry to have missed your party."

"Would you like to see it?" Lukas asked excited.

"What?" Loki asked confused.

"My party, would you like to see it? I can show it to you."

"Can you?" Loki questioned amused.

Lukas nodded and placed his hands to Loki's cheeks. "Close your eyes." The boy instructed. Loki did as his son told. In his mind Loki saw a grand party with performers, children playing, music, presents and a cake that was taller than Lukas himself. The decorations were colorful and everyone looked to be having a wonderful time. It reminded Loki of the birthday parties he and his brother had as children. Nothing but joy and fun. Then Loki saw himself standing with Astrid by his side, Lukas in his arms. They began to dance together the three of them, Loki spinning Lukas around and tickling him. They were happy, they were a family. Together the three of them blew out Lukas' candles and Lukas smeared frosting on his father's nose. Astrid laughed and Loki pulled her to him smearing the frosting on her face as well. She screamed playfully and kissed him. Lukas laughed and clapped his hands then his parents took him in their arms and kissed his cheeks sharing the frosting with their son.

Lukas removed his hands from his father's face and observed him carefully.

"What was that at the end?" Loki asked Lukas holding back tears of joy and sadness at the vision his son shared as well as pride in Lukas' abilities with magic. Also like himself.

"That's what I wished happened." Lukas looked down.

Loki tilted Lukas' chin up. "A prince of Asgard never looks at his feet. He is strong and proud. I wish I had been there for your birthday party Lukas. But I promise you, there will come a day when I will return and on that day, I vow to you, I will never leave you again." Loki brushed his knuckles over Lukas' face, the chains clanking as he moved.

"So if you didn't have to go away, you would want to know me?" Lukas asked. His voice on the edge of something Loki couldn't quite determine.

"Of course I would want to know you. I wish I'd known you from the start. Things might have turned out differently for us both. But you must know, nothing here is any fault of your own." Lukas nodded in understanding. Loki tried to hug Lukas but found the movement virtually impossible. He gritted his teeth and looked around at the guards. "May a father not embrace his child just once without these blasted chains?" he asked frustrated.

"We have our orders my lord." Said one guard.

Loki looked at Lukas apologetically. Lukas took Loki's bound wrists, lifted them above his head and ducked underneath. Standing in the circumference of his father's arms Lukas hugged Loki's neck. Loki hugged his son back as much as the chains would allow. Pulling away, Lukas discretely slipped something into Loki's vest. Loki gave his son a questioning look. Lukas responded by bringing his forefinger to his lips urging Loki to say nothing about the boy's action.

The guards came to take Loki to his cell. "Apologies my lord. Time is up."

Loki helped Lukas from his embrace but not before kissing the boy's head. "Go on back to your mother Lukas. And know your father loves you very much."

"I love you too dad." Loki smiled at his use of the word _dad_. It was not a word Asgardian children used for their fathers but Loki liked it.

"Let's not say 'goodbye' shall we? Let us say, I will see you soon." Loki told his son.

"We will! We will see each other soon!" Lukas stated gleefully. Astrid returned to her son's side as Loki was being pulled away.

"The snow Astrid, I've never forgotten the snow. I've thought of it nearly every day." It was all he could say to the mother of his child. All he could think to say.

"As have I." She replied. Astrid felt warmth flood her that he remembered the fantasy they found themselves swept up in that night. All along she though it had been a hallucination resulting from the intense passion they shared. Now that her life experiences had been broadened by things like magic, she apprehended it was no hallucination. They had both seen it, both felt it and both had lived it.

Down in the dungeons, Loki waited till the guards had left him completely to himself before retrieving the item Lukas had tucked away in his vest. It was a figure of a soldier on a horse. Loki recognized it as a chess piece. He observed the curious little thing and smiled. His son wanted Loki to have something to remember him. He brought the chess piece to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

After a few hours Loki began to drift off into sleep when a voice startled him.

"Don't fall asleep yet!" It was Lukas' voice. Loki opened his eyes and saw his son standing in his cell.

"Lukas? What are you doing here? It's not safe here!" Loki looked around for a guard to take Lukas back to a safer part of the palace.

"I came to see you dad. You said if you didn't have to go away you'd want to know me. Now you can!"

"Lukas, you cannot be here. How did you even find this place?"

Lukas pointed to the chess piece. Loki looked down at it, somewhat understanding. Then he walked to his son and tried to touch his shoulder. Loki's hand went right through it. "Have I gone mad already?" Loki asked.

Lukas laughed. "Grandmother taught me how to control my projections. I've been able to do it since I was 3 but couldn't always make it work right. As long as you have my chess piece, I can come see you anytime I want. But I have to wait till I'm alone. I would have come sooner but no one would let me be after you left. They just kept asking me if I was alright. It was really annoying."

Loki laughed. His son could project himself to the location of objects he focused on. It was one of the first lessons Frigga had taught him when he was a boy. His son was a magical protégée. Not only that but the boy had thought out in advance a way to sneak visits to his father should Loki have expressed an interest in seeing him more. Mischievous, tactful, cunning, Lukas was his father to a T. Filled to the brim with pride Loki looked upon his child with a warm smile of which he did not know his features capable, "We have all the time in the world then."


	6. Chapter 6

Over the week after Lukas met his father Astrid noticed a change in him. He'd become withdrawn, sullen. It was painful for her to see her son loose so much of his spark, but she had to assume this change was the result of finally seeing his father only to face Loki being ripped out of his life moments later. Lukas never wanted to get out of bed in the mornings and seemed lethargic most of the day. It was as if he wasn't sleeping at all but was almost desperate to go to bed early every night. Whenever anyone tried to talk to him he's just say he didn't want to talk about it. What could they all do save for respecting his wishes and wait for him to come to them?

The day Lukas met Thor Astrid hoped her son would react well to another male presence and perhaps confide in his uncle. But the meeting did not go as smoothly as she hoped.

"You're my uncle?" asked Lukas looking up at the imposing figure standing before him. His face was distrustfully inquisitive.

"Indeed" Thor said smiling at the boy who hardly reached his knee.

"You're much bigger than my father."

"Well, he is my _little_ brother after all." Thor attempted humor with his nephew. The joke was not accepted.

"It's ok because he's smarter than you. He told me…" Lukas looked around uncomfortably "Before he had to leave. He said he outsmarted you many times."

"I guess that how I caught him and brought him back then?" Thor asked, a bit taken back by the boy's candor.

"Ya, with the help an entire team of super humans!" Lukas laughed.

"Lukas! You are being very rude to your uncle!" Astrid scolded her son.

"It's fine Lady, your son favors his father, it is most understandable. Although I hope one day you will warm to me and then perchance, we can be friends."

Lukas closed the gap between his uncle and himself and patted Thor's forearm. "Don't count on it." Was all the boy said before turning and walking away.

"Lukas! I'm very sorry my Lord, I don't know what's come over him." Astrid apologized for her son's poor behavior.

"It's alright, he is angry and needs someone to blame for his father not being here. I will accept that role in his eyes for as long as he needs. And please according to my father's edict, you are now my kinswoman. I will call you Astrid and insist you call me Thor." Thor placed his hand on Astrid's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. She returned it with a smile.

"Would you walk with me Astrid?" Thor asked. He'd been back in Agard for a week and regretting that his duties kept him from meeting his nephew and new sister this long. "I should tell you, it was I who pushed Loki to… speak with you the night you met." Thor chose his words carefully and though it best not to divulge the full truth; that he'd actually bet Loki to sleep with Astrid for bragging rights between brothers.

"Then I should thank you for my son's life I suppose. Though you need not sugar code the truth. I'm aware of how things are conversed between close men. You bet him to bed me I presume?"

Thor chuckled nervously. "Well, it all turned out for the best in the long run did it not?"

"My son and I are living in a distant realm as virtual refugees because his biological father has created enough enemies throughout the galaxy to fill a whole new galaxy. But I have my son all the same and would never have discovered my true birthplace or species otherwise so while the result of your bet has it's plus and minuses', the good does in deed outweigh the bad."

Thor paused, there was a matter of discussion he needed to bring to Astrid's attention. During his consultations with the All Father, the matter of Astrid and Lukas' safety was brought up more than once. It was Odin's wish that Thor marry Astrid properly and assume the position of Lukas' father. It was quite obvious how fond the old man was of the girl and her child. He wanted to insure they would stay in Asgard and there was no better way than to marry Astrid to next in line to the throne. There was a time when Thor would have laughed the proposal off and head straight for the nearest tavern to drink and bed as many females as it took to get the image of an arranged marriage out of his head. But his time in the Earth realm had changed him. He saw things differently now and felt them differently as well. He felt a duty to Astrid being that in a strange way he was responsible for all her misfortunes. He knew he could never love her, that place in his heart belonged to another. But he was sure he could care for her and that they could have a good life together. She was pleasing and clearly possessed the disposition to be queen as well as the knowledge given her granted position as the palace records keeper. Being her true nature was that of the Jotunheim, child bearing would be complicated but perhaps with Frigga's magical aid, they could have a son of their own to sit on the throne when Thor's time comes to an end. If not, he was sure Lukas could be a fine King one day. Her true born realm would also be a political advantage that could potentially grant peace between the rival realms. Verily there would be no down side to this marriage. Except for one defining fact, this marriage would be out of duty, not love. Still it was the right thing to do. All he needed was for her to say yes. But in his heard he knew, were she to say no, his heart would surely rejoice.

He took a deep breath and began, "I'm sure you've heard things about me, not all together flattering. It is my deepest hope that you will except those stories of a drunken fool are of a man long gone, not the man before you now."

Astrid smiled as she walked along side Thor, they made little eye contact and did not touch as they spoke but she enjoyed his company. She enjoyed his baritone voice and warm nature. Having been an only child Astrid did not know what it felt like to have an older brother but walking with Thor felt close to what it must have been like for other's fortunate enough to have siblings. "I believe every man has the ability to change his ways and I have never known the man you were nor the man you are now. Though I look forward to getting to know you for myself."

"Good, I was unsure how to approach the subject but it is my father's hope that I will look after your wellbeing, Lukas' as well. It is law on Asgard that if a man dies and he has an unwed brother, it is the responsibility of the brother to take his dead brother's place if the woman so chooses. While Loki still lives, he will be imprisoned for life and therefore cannot be a husband to you or a father to Lukas. It is my duty to fill those voids if you will have me." Thor looked pensively into Astrid's eyes awaiting her answer.

After a long awkward silent moment, Astrid broke into laughter. "I'm sorry Thor, I am not laughing at you. This is just all becoming too much and I believe I've done a good job at taking it in stride but… you're asking me to marry you and let you raise my son? I never married Loki in the first place. I never even knew him other than one night and 6 years of fantasizing. Now I'm here, far from home in a place I though only existed in legend and the people here believe me to me the wife of a man whose correct name I didn't even know. Now his brother feels obliged to marry me based on a passage from Deuteronomy?" She continued laughing.

"When you say it that way it does sound odd. What is Deuteronomy?" Thor asked confused.

"Oh, it's chapter in the Cristian bible. I guess they might have gotten that law from you all thousands of years ago. It states that if a woman's husband dies and has left her with no son to carry on the family name then her late husband's brother must take his place as the woman's husband."

Thor cocked his eyebrow, "That sounds rather cold. Our law is designed to protect the woman and insure her home with the family into which she was married. Not simply for the sake of procreation, and she is given the choice."

"Well, it's a widely unpracticed law now. It's honestly never even though about except in some extremist circles. But, that's fundamentalism for you." Astrid smirked at their deviation off the topic of marriage.

"So, is that a no to my proposal?" he asked smirking.

"It is an absolute 'no' Thor. Though I do hope we can be friends." Her last sentence was broken up by her laughter. She seriously used the _'let's just be friends'_ line on the God of Thunder.

Thor let out a breath he'd not realized he was holding. "Would you hate me if I informed you I'm rather relieved by your rejection?"

Astrid squeezed his arm reassuringly, "Not at all, what's her name?"

"Who's name?" Thor asked feigning confusion.

"The relief at my rejection. What's her name?"

Thor laughed, caught. "Her name is Jane, I met her during my exile on Earth."

Astrid smiled at her new brother. "Tell me about her."

"She is intelligent, fiercely so, spirited, passionate about her work, kind and truly beautiful."

"She sounds like quite a catch."

"She is, though I fear I will never see her again." Thor pulled a leaf off a tree as they walked under its branches and began to tear it in quiet frustration.

"How long ago did you see her last?" Astrid's heart broke for Thor. He was large and imposing but his blue eyes melted when he spoke about Jane. He reminded Astrid of a big teddy bear and fought the urge to hug him.

"It has been a year. Still the lady haunts my every free thought."

"Why would you not return to her?" Astrid asked like a concerned sister though she already knew the answer. When she learned the truth about the man who fathered her child, Astrid assumed Loki though of her a just a human nothing that he left behind on Earth without a second though. A notch in his godly bed post. But seeing him the week before and his world to her about remembering the snow told her that there was a chance he would have wanted to know her better but simply could not.

Thor confirmed Astrid's ponderings. "Only death and destruction follow when we interfere in the mortal realm. Part of me feels my distance keeps her safer and as Odinson I have duties here and to the rest of the 9 realms. Though were my life my own, I would never leave her side."

Astrid looked away, something about Thor's words sounded familiar. Like she'd heard them spoken in a dream.

 _ **20 minutes earlier…**_

From a hidden vantage point, Lukas watched the exchange between his mother and Thor. Rage filled his little heart as he watched Thor touch his mother's shoulder and her smile back at him. They exchanged some words Lukas count not hear and walked off together. He knew what was happening. Back on Midgard he had classmates with parents who were not together and had heard stories of their mothers introducing other men to them. But he had only 1 father and would never accept his uncle's attempts to take his father's place. Lukas ran to his room and locked the door. Sitting on his bed he focused on the chess piece and projected himself to his father's cell.

"Lukas, you're here early today." Loki greeted his son, pleasantly surprised. After a moment, Loki noticed the unshed tears his son was trying so desperately not to release. "Lukas what's the matter?" Loki asked concerned.

"I hate her! And I hate him! I hate them both!" he shouted. At this declaration, Lukas' tears sprang free.

"Who Lukas? Tell me." Loki begged wishing with all his being to possess the ability to wipe his son's tears. With him only being a projection, Loki's hand would only go through his son's cheek.

"My Mother! And him! She's trying to replace you! I know it! But I won't let her!"

"Slow down boy, who is this _him_?" Said Loki with a sneer.

"Thor, he's every bit the things you told me. He's big and oafish and he said he wants to be my friend. I don't want him to be my friend. Then he touched her shoulder and she smiled at him. I know what they're doing. A boy Dillan I knew back in New York said his mum introduced him to a man who wanted to be his friend then the man and Dillan's mum got married and Dillan had to call him dad. But you're my dad not Thor!" Lukas collapsed, overcome by his anger and frustration.

On instinct, Loki pulled Lukas into his arms and rocked him. "It's alright my son. It's alright." Loki accepted Lukas' weight, smelled his hair, felt the wetness of his tears. "Lukas', look." Lukas looked up and put his hands on his father's face.

"I can touch you!" The boy exclaimed gleefully.

"And I you." Loki said shedding tears of his own. He pulled Lukas back into a tight embrace. "Oh, my boy, you've done it. Somehow through your anger you've fully transported yourself here." Father and son embraced each other tightly for the first real time.

"I want to stay here with you." Lukas spoke into his father's arms.

"I do as well. But you must go back. They'll wonder where you are and if they find you here, your grandfather will surely find a way to keep you from coming back for good. About your mother and Thor. I don't believe she is trying to replace me. I'm sure she hopes you will develop a healthy relationship with him but believe me, your mother and your uncle will not be getting married."

"How do you know?" Asked Lukas disbelievingly.

"You'll understand better when your older but women in general are either attracted to men like Thor or men like myself. Rarely will they find attraction in both categories. Besides has she shown interest in anyone that you know of before this?" Lukas shook his head. "So why would she start now when we only just saw each other for the first time since the night we made you?"

Lukas shrugged his shoulders. Loki smiled reassuringly, "Exactly, before I had to leave you that day, I shared a moment with your mother. You see, had I known she was not of Midgardian heritage I undoubtedly would have come back for her and courted her properly after that first night. During my little adventure on that realm, I often thought of finding your mother again when things were all said and done. I would think of the night we spent together and wonder if there was more we could have shared. Now I know the truth and I believe she feels the same way. That we are not done with one another. That the gods have more planned for us and for you."

Lukas' eyes brightened. Loki continued, "I believe that's is something you can do to help this happen faster."

"Anything!"

Loki smiled. "I want you to become friends with your uncle. Learn what you can that could possibly aid us. Ask questions, be curious, push topics that make people uncomfortable to elaborate. You're a child and they will feel obligated to give you answers. But you must feel when it's time to stop a line of questions and listen. For the simplest words may answer a thousand questions."

"How will I know if I'm doing it right? I wish you could project out of this cell."

"I do as well son, unfortunately the forces that keep me trapped here physically also trap me elementally. You however, my clever child, will be my eyes and ears. Do all you can to keep everyone from becoming suspicious of our visits even if it means coming to see me less nights."

"No!" Lukas argued as he lived for these nights with his father.

"You need your rest, I'm sure it has taken a toll on you all these nights we've spent together. They may come to suspect what you're doing while you should be sleeping. Do not come tonight, sleep. I want us to be together out of this place and need for you to be at your best."

Lukas looked down. Loki raised Lukas' chin and with loving a warm disciplinary voice Loki asked his son, "What have I told you about looking down?"

Lukas repeated his father's lesson "A prince of Asgard never looks at his feet, he is strong and proud."

"That's right. Never forget for that is what you are. You are a prince. You will do great things in every realm, I will make sure if it." Loki kissed his sons head again and sent him back to his room.

Alone with his thoughts Loki contemplated his use of his 6-year-old son, whom he'd only met a week ago, as a spy. Some fleeting part of his weaker self, suffered minor guilt at the thought. The rest of him was composed in fatherly arrogance at how cunning the boy was through absolutely no influence of his own. Until now that is. Lukas shared Loki's same acute mind and as father and son they had an instant understanding of each other. Now under his father's wing, Lukas would develop into a leader.

In Lukas' eyes Loki saw prominence. He saw the future Loki always felt he was to have. It dawned on Loki that his intrinsic drive to rule, may not have been strictly for personal gain, but so he could pave the way for Lukas to one day rule.

Loki sat back in the chair Frigga had sent for him and looked off into a budding future image of Lukas sitting above the leaders of all 9 realms, himself and Astrid at Lukas' right. Their son glowing with a majestic hue if his magic dressed in royal vestments of gold and emerald green, the color of his house. "I truly am cursed with glorious purpose. For I have been entrusted to make my son King. King of All,"

This Thor situation would need to be monitored carefully however. When Loki saw Astrid dressed in his sigil color he gathered that the All Father declared Astrid Loki's bride. The though pleased him greatly but guessed Odin only did so as he would not want the people of Asgard thinking his only grandson was a bastard. Now with Thor back in line for the throne the All Father might consider Loki's imprisonment as means to make Astrid marry Thor. But Odin could only do so if Astrid chose Thor. Loki felt in his bones Astrid would not fall in love with his adopted brother but she might think him a suitable substitute father for Lukas and could choose to marry him for the sake of her son. There was also an unlikely though slight possibility they could have children of their own that would supersede Lukas' place in line to the throne of Asgard. The though made Loki want to stab something, his emotions taking a dive towards primal. Astrid was his, Lukas was his child and nothing was ever going to challenge that.

When Lukas returned next, Loki would test the boy's abilities and see if perhaps his son might be able to bring something with him and in turn take something back. Something to insure Astrid's affections during these most unsure times.

 _ **In the palace gardens…**_

Thor had been telling Astrid of his time on Earth. The two had been having a grand time sitting on a stone wall and sharing their favorite things about the mortal realm.

"There was this drink, I forget the name, it was dark and slightly bitter but it was most enjoyable."

Astrid's eyes light up, "Coffee! Oh, how I miss coffee!"

Thor laughed, "Then I vow, should I return to Earth I will bring you a vat of the so desired libation."

"I would kiss you if you did!" Astrid laughed.

Lukas approached slowly having heard his mother's comment about kissing Thor. When she saw him coming Astrid stood up and went to her son, "Lukas, have you been crying darling? I wish you would talk to me."

Lukas sniffed and looked down, his father's lesson rang in his head but Lukas didn't like what he was about to do next and looking down felt like the right thing to do. "Mum, may I talk to my uncle for a moment alone?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Thor head the boy's question, "Of course you can Lukas. Come sit and we may speak, just us men." Thor winked discreetly at Astrid. Astrid smiled slightly and took her leave allowing the _men_ their time.

The wall Thor sat upon was up to Lukas' chest so he lifted the boy with ease to sit him next to himself.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness uncle." Lukas said still looking down.

"It's alright, I may not truly understand what you're going through but I am more than willing to listen whenever you need."

"Are you trying to replace my father?" Lukas asked tears threatening to emerge from his clear green eyes.

Thor felt ashamed, in a way he was intending to do just that when he asked Astrid to marry him. When she said no he was relieved for his own reasons but should she have said yes, by law Lukas would be Thor's child. He realized he never actually though about what Lukas wanted. Clearly the concept that another man would be taking Loki's place did not sit well with the boy. Even though Loki and Lukas had only one meeting, it was apparent that Lukas had bonded with him and Thor had no right to take that from the child.

"No, I am not trying to replace your father. I know all of this is very difficult for you…"

"Are you in love with my mother?" Lukas cut off Thor's words.

Thor looked at the boy curiously, "I am not, nor is she in love with me if that is your next question." Lukas didn't speak for a minute. Thor realized Lukas was very intelligent for his age just as Odin had warned. Realizing this fact, Thor decided to level with his nephew and speak to him as he would an adult. "Let us speak truthfully shall we? I will never condone your father's actions which led to his imprisonment. He will always be my brother in my heart if not by blood. However, after the atrocities he committed I feel he is right where he deserves to be. That doesn't mean I feel any pessimism towards you. You are my nephew and I would like for all of us to be a family with me as your uncle not your replacement father."

Lukas made eye contact with Thor, observing him shrewdly. "Where you and my father close when you were small?"

"Very, nay, inseparable. We would get into all sorts of mischief as boys. We'd make your grandfather furious, but your father would always take the blame so I would stay out of trouble." Thor looked down, "I suppose that aided in his development into who he is today. He chose to be the villain so I could be the hero."

Lukas remembered Loki's instructions about how to listen and how to push, so he chose to push the topic a bit more and listen to Thor's reaction. "If you think he's still playing the villain so you could play the hero, don't you think you could condone what he did just a little? I mean he is still your brother, right?"

"He will always be my brother Lukas, he just ventured several steps too far."

Lukas nodded his head. "When grandfather would get angry with you both when you were children and my father would take the blame, what would you do?"

Thor looked at Lukas surprised as guilt flooded him from the child's innocent question. "Nothing… I would do nothing." Thor's heard filled with regret at how poorly he treated his younger brother and for the first time, questioned just how much of the wrong Loki committed was on his hands.

Lukas casually leaned his head on it uncle's large shoulder. Thor raised his arm and pulled the child closer. It felt good to have a piece of his brother sitting next to him. Even if it was a result of poor choices from the arrogant fool he once was.

With his head against Thor's side, Lukas hid a satisfied smirk at the information he'd gotten. This was going to be easier than he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

2 Days Later

Astrid didn't so much walk back to her quarters rather than sleep walk back to them as she left her work in the records hall. She'd been stubborn today and forced herself to finish organizing the records of 2 different realms, Niflheim and Alfheim. The dialects of the writings were a true challenge to translate but Astrid was determined to not only master reading and writing them but also to speak them. Having become fluent in 7 languages over her life; 4 spoken 3 dead, Astird figured it couldn't be that hard. She'd already found her fluency in Ancient Rune and Arabic came very handy in tackling the two realms from earlier today. Niflheim's dialect being rather similar to Ancient Rune, though with some complicated symbols Astrid had never seen before and a fluidity that would take some time to master.

To any human this undertaking would take forever. However, as Astrid learned recently, she would have a lot of time on her hands. Approximately another 4,974 years give or take. Her next goal once the records hall was completed would be to teach herself all the dialects of the 9 realms. Well 8 for now. The section on the Jotunheim remained untouched thus far. She held a deep desire to learn about her true born realm but at the same time, she feared it. Both she and Loki had been abandoned by their biological parents. It was plausible that other children of the realm had too been abandoned and she worried over what other barbaric traditions she would uncover. Astrid adored her adopted parents and never felt the need to know where she'd come from prior to now. But that was before she learned that her heritage wasn't so simple as coming from another country. No, Astrid more or less, came from another planet. Since the discovery of this fact, a part of her heart Astrid didn't know was sleeping had awoken and she longed for an understanding of those with whom she shared blood.

All she knew so far was the Jotunheim had a despicable tradition of disgarding newborn children for reasons unknown, and that all Asgard told horror stories of the Jotun or _Frost Giants_ , to their children as ways to make them behave. They were the boogie men that hid in dark closets and under beds ready to steal wicked children that misbehaved or didn't eat their vegetables. It was no wonder Loki snapped as he did upon discovering his true nature. He'd grown us all his life hearing these stories only to realize he was one of those monsters he'd grown up fearing. Frigga had finally told Astrid the full story of what occurred on Asgard before Loki turned his rage on Earth. The All Father fell into the Odin Sleep just after banishing Thor to Earth. Loki being the next in line to the throne became King of Asgard. He waged war on the Jotunheim and killed his biological father Laufey, the King of the Jotunheim. He then sent a destroyer to Earth to kill Thor. Frigga said it was Loki's way of guaranteeing his right to the throne for if Thor were to find a way to return, he could have dethroned Loki. Astrid felt there was more to that last part but either the Queen was holding back part of the story or she in fact didn't know any more that thus. In the end; Thor defeated the destroyer, Odin awoke from his slumber and Loki was vanquished. In the process of all this chaos the bifrost had been destroyed and Loki appeared to have committed suicide by letting go as he dangled over the edge of the shattered rainbow bridge. He did not die obviously but the events prior to his attack on Midgard were clearly not out of nowhere. They were completely unpardonable but not without some understanding in Astrid's eyes.

When she finally reached her bed, Astrid dropped all her weight onto the fluffy surface and fell into a deep sleep. Her gown from the day still on her body, she'd wash and change in the morning.

"Astrid, Astrid" A deep velvety voice called to her and a soft hand stroked her hair. "Wake up my love,"

Astrid opened her eyes and saw Loki kneeling before her. As realization set in, she sucked in a breath of shock and scrambled back a few feet.

"You… What are you..? How did you..?" Astrid fought to shake off the sleep she'd just come from as she started at the man she'd dreamed about these last 6 years.

"Do not fear me, I am not here to cause you harm. I'm not here at all actually. I'm here," Loki touched his temple.

"Th-this is a dream?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, look." Loki motioned back to the bed Astrid had just scurried away from and saw herself still laying there, still asleep.

"Is this one of your tricks?" Astrid backed away far enough to press herself into the wall across from her bed.

"Yes, I needed to see you. There are things I must know and things I'm sure you wish to know."

"You've been doing this with Lukas, haven't you? That's why he's been indolent of late isn't it? Because he's been up all night with dreams of you."

"I can assure you I have not been casting dreams into Lukas' cognizance." Loki did not lie exactly, he hadn't been dream casting his son at all. Lukas had come to him. But he chose to leave that part out for now. Loki had limited time with the woman he craved and needed to make the most of it. "I beg of you Astrid, my time is limited and I must ask you a few questions. May I approach you?"

Astrid nodded hesitently. Loki crossed the distance between them and brought his hand to caress her cheek. Loki smiled as his hand made contact with Astrid's skin, "I was unsure how well this would work. But I can feel you, you are so warm. I have to know, what did you feel towards me when you discovered you were with-child?"

Astrid felt like she couldn't breathe. This was the first true exchange they's had in 6 years. She's played out their first meeting in her head a thousand times but never did it feel as right as this. "I, I was scared. I tried to find you. There are over ninety-seven million Lukas' on Midgard, none of them are Norse Mythology experts and none of them were you."

"You searched for me? Was it just to inform me you were carrying my child or did you want me to be there?"

"Of course, I wanted you there, you are Lukas' fath…"

"Did you want me for yourself? Even if Lukas never happened. Would you have wanted me for was it just intercourse?" Loki interrupted her.

Astrid choked on her reply. For 6 years, she tried to convince herself their time together was a one-time thing, that it didn't matter save for Lukas coming into the world. That her son was all she needed and the man she'd made him with had fulfilled his one purpose in her life and that was that. But the truth was, the face before her was who she'd thought about every morning and every night. He was whom she compared the few would-be lovers she tried on for herself. The man whom none could ever measure up to. "That morning, when I awoke and found you gone, it was just intercourse," Loki looked away and dropped his hand from Astrid's face. He took a few steps away from her, his lips pressed into a thin line and his nostrils flared. Weather he was angered by her answer or with his own actions all those years ago Astrid did not know.

She continued, "The next night when I returned to the café and didn't see you there, I felt hurt and disappointment and…" Astrid swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Longing, I didn't realize till then that I had only returned to the café in the hope that I would see you again. That was when I knew. What had transpired between us was more than just intercourse to me. It- it was… much more."

Loki's gaze returned to Astrid's ice blue eyes. His features were still tense but were slightly calmed by her admission. "What more? I need to know what more you felt?" His voice was on edge. It was as though her next words would be the determining factor between his very life or death.

A single tear slid down Astrid's cheek. The very cheek Loki had touched only moments ago. Six years of lying to herself and failed convincing that what She and the man before her shared was meaningless shattered. The wall of ice Astrid built around that place in her heart melted and all she saw was Loki. "I loved you. I don't think I every stopped."

Loki crossed their distance once more grabbing for Astrid's nape and pulled her mouth to his in a crushing kiss. Her hands touched his face as they kissed with all the passions one would find after 6 long years of being without our other half. With one hand at her nape and the other gripping the small of her back, Loki Pressed Astrid into the wall and therefore into himself.

To herself Astrid noted that his kiss tasted exactly as she remembered, like the first snow of the winter season; cool, fresh and strangely like home. Not the home she knew in England or New York, but like the home in her heart. The place she belonged.

It was Loki who broke the kiss. Pressing his forehead into Astrid's, Loki's breathing came in and out of hard gusts. "Don't marry Thor. No matter what Odin says or decrees. Do not marry him." It wasn't a question but it wasn't a demand either. More like a desperate plea disguised as a diktat.

"I have already spoke my mind on that matter, they all know I will never marry your brother." Astrid said trying to reassure him.

"He is not my brother, and it doesn't matter what you've already said. The old man may still try to convince you. But you cannot let him influence you. You're mine, you always have been. I know you know that. Wait for me."

The feminist in Astrid wanted to protest any man saying she belonged to him. The woman separated from the man she fell in love with at first sight wanted to melt into his embrace and never let go. "You are imprisoned, Odin will never free you. How can you ask me to wait for you?"

"Because you love me as I love you. I will not be trapped in that dark place forever. I will return to you and to Lukas and we will be together. As we always were meant to be. Wait for me."

Astrid was struck silent. He loved her, he wanted her, he wanted Lukas. "Say you will wait for me." He begged.

Looking into his deep green eyes she remembered the night sky they're made love under and the northern lights she'd seen dancing amidst the stars. His eyes were that same shade of green. Astrid knew then she could deny him nothing in this life. In a low voice, just above a whisper, she gave her answer. "I will,"

Loki's smile was almost childlike as he kissed her. "My time is at an end. I must leave you now. Remember all we've declared this night Astrid. I will return to you tomorrow night if I can." Hi kissed her forehead and spoke in an old language Astrid had not heard in some time. "Minn einga elska,"

"My only love," Astrid translated. She knowledge of the old language made Loki shake his head in disbelief. "You're not only the movie beautiful creature I've ever seen, you might well be the smartest."

"Might?" Astrid asked cocking an eyebrow and smirking a bit after the slight blow to her ego that was meant to be a compliment.

Loki laughed. "I'm nearly 1,000 years your elder my dear. When I'm free we will see which one of us is more the intellectual." He kissed her again "I vow, I will return to you."

Just as he appeared, Loki was gone.

Astrid awoke the next day to rays of sun on her face. The sounds of someone rustling through her room snapped Astrid into full alertness. Lukas was on his knees looking under her bed.

"Lukas, you startled me!"

"Sorry mum, uncle Thor is taking me hunting today and I can't find my other riding boot I though it might be under here."

"Why on earth would your boot be under my bed darling?" Astrid asked smiling.

"I don't know but I've looked everywhere else."

"Go and ask your nurse, I'm sure she knows where it is."

"Ok, love you!" The child kissed her cheek and took off through the door that connected their rooms closing it behind him. As Astrid fell back against her pillows once more she neglected to see the small white stone Lukas hid in his pocket as he left.

Alone in his room Lukas put on his missing left boot and transported himself to his father's cell. Their exchange was quick as Lukas was indeed to go hunting with his uncle. After giving his father the stone Loki briefed his son with a new line of questions and topics of discussion to cover with Thor, Lukas left.

The stone had been quarts. A mineral known in the magic world to record events of spiritual significance in its cells. Loki had previously asked Lukas to find one such stone and bring it with him for Loki's use. After hours of concentration Loki was able to attach a small amount of his consciousness into the stone. He instructed Lukas to hide it under his mother's bed that night and return it the next morning. Loki was beyond proud of his child. Now with the proffered stone again in his possession Loki went to his bed, placed the stone on his brow and concentrated. The entire scene played out before him like a dream. Everything he and his beloved spoke of, their wild kisses, her confession of love, his pleading that she remain true to him, it was all as real as though she were before him now. When we awoke from his meditation Loki could still taste her sweet lips, feel the softness of her hair, the warmth of her skin. She was not to marry Thor, not now not ever and she loved him. That struck Loki most of all. Of all creatures in this realm, Astrid was the only one who could possibly understand his plight and she was his. His love, his wife. He laid his head down again and let the scene play out once, twice, three times more. Now that he knew his magic with the stones worked Loki was beside himself with the pleasure of his success. Now all with Lukas' ability to transport to and from Loki's cell and his new ability to communicate with Astrid, all Loki needed to do now was wait for his opportune moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings all! Please forgive the long wait for this chapter. I have been focusing a lot of some other stories and unfortunately but this one on hold for a bit. but I'm back and am ready to finish it! I'm guessing it's only have another 5 chapters or so and the next one will involve a time jump. I hope you like it!**

* * *

For 4 nights Astrid waited for another dream from Loki. After the third night, she had given up hope that any of what had occurred between them was more than her own subconscious toying with her. He was locked away for life and she would never see him again, in any capacity. After waking up yet again unfulfilled, Astrid washed, dressed and headed for the hall of records. Once alone with her precious books and scrolls, Astrid walked a lap around the entire hall. Then she did a second lap and finally a third. As she prepared to do a fourth, she stopped before the section of the Jotunheim. Looking up at the fairly narrow, about 10 feet wide, floor to ceiling book shelf. For a long moment, she stood there looking up. The section was the smallest of the nine realms but it made her feel smaller than the rest. With a shaking hand, Astrid removed an emerald green volume, brought it to the nearest table and opened it.

"Steady your breathing," Thor instructed his nephew. "Keep both eyes open, fools will instruct you to gauge the target with one eye. But a true marksman knows it is the perspective of both eyes aligning with the arrows point that makes a perfect shot."

Lukas held his bow and arrow firmly, taking in Thor's teachings. Thor continued, "When you can visualize your mark, exhale and relieve your hold on the arrow. Trust that it will go where intended."

Lukas let his grip on the arrow go and it flew hitting its target perfectly at the center. The boy jumped in the air with joy. "I did it!"

Thor laughed proudly at the boy. "Indeed, you did. That's very good! I can imagine how well you'll fair with daggers one day. We'll make a fierce warrior of you yet."

At the mention of daggers, his father's weapon of choice, Lukas' eyes widened. "Oh, please uncle? Let me try with daggers?"

Thor hesitated, "Though I'm sure you will do finely, I fear my life should your mother find out."

"I won't tell her! I promise! It'll be our secret, please?"

Thor looked down at his nephew, "Perhaps when I return, I must depart with the warriors tomorrow. There is much unrest in the realms that we must bring to culmination."

Lukas looked down disappointed. "How long will you be gone?"

Thor dropped to one knee, "Fret not lad, I will return as soon as I am able. With all manner of stories to tell you. Some of which I'm sure your mother will not approve."

Lukas perked up at the prospect of his uncle's battle tales. "What realm will you go to first?"

"Svartalfheim, a land of jagged mountains with caves as convoluted as labyrinths." Thor's voice deepened to exacerbate his explanation. "The dwarves that inhabit those caves are master craftsmen. If you behave yourself and take good care of your mother, I may be inclined to bring you one of their many fine yields."

"I will uncle, I promise."

Thor scruffed Lukas' hair, "That's a good lad. Now come, we are expected for the farewell banquet the All Father is holding in the warrior's honor. You did well today," Thor pulled Lukas into a warm hug. Lukas hugged him back with genuine affection. He knew he was supposed to be spying on his uncle but he couldn't help enjoying their time together.

Still in the embrace, Thor spoke works fondness to his nephew. "I'm proud of you son."

That made Lukas stiffen. Thor called him _son_. Lukas immediately pulled from Thor's arms. He was not Thor's son, he was Lokison, always and forever. Thor could never take Loki's place. With that one word Lukas stomped out any part of himself that had begun attaching to Thor. They rode back to the palace in silence.

When they returned Lukas told Thor he was not feeling well and would miss the banquet. Believing the child to be just fine but perhaps too melancholy to celebrate his uncle's departure, Thor handed Lukas to the care of his nurse instructing her to see that he drank some tea for his aching stomach and that he tried to eat something before going to bed. She agreed of course and ushered Lukas away. Thor bit back the ache that Lukas didn't want to see him leave. It reminded him of himself and Loki as children whenever their father had to leave for one battle or another. They often feared their beloved father wouldn't come back. As much as Lukas' reaction caused Thor hurt, it also brought him a form of joy. For this meant that his hopes were coming into fruition and his nephew had truly accepted him. He smiled to himself and turned to dress for dinner.

After some bitter tea and bread with butter Lukas told Ana he wanted to sleep. It was not yet sunset but the nurse smiled warmly at her charge and tucked him in. When he was alone, Lukas focused his energy and transported to his father's cell.

"Hello dad," Lukas greeted Loki.

Loki smiled and hugged his son. "Hello my boy. You've not come to see me in a few days. I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry dad, Thor and Odin had me doing all sorts of things that tired me out. I only got away today because Thor is leaving."

Loki nodded, "I see, where to?"

"Svartalfheim, he said there are wars starting in the realms and he and the warriors are being sent to deal with them. He doesn't know how long he'll be gone."

Loki smiled, "That's excellent. You are doing very well. How long can you stay?"

"An hour at least, I told my nurse I was feeling sick and wanted to sleep. She believes greatly on the healing power of rest so she won't disturb me."

"Good, shall we continue with our lesson from last week?"

"Yes please," Lukas sat eagerly at his father's feet and Loki retrieved one of his books.

"Now, as I mentioned, Machiavelli was a human. However, his standpoints on princely behavior and expectations are quite profound. He writes:

 _it is necessary for a prince wishing to hold his own to know how to do wrong, and to make use of it or not according to necessity. Therefore, putting on one side imaginary things concerning a prince, and discussing those which are real, I say that all men when they are spoken of, and chiefly princes for being more highly placed, are remarkable for some of those qualities which bring them either blame or praise; and thus it is that one is reputed liberal, another miserly...; one is reputed generous, one rapacious; one cruel, one compassionate; one faithless, another faithful... And I know that every one will confess that it would be most praiseworthy in a prince to exhibit all the above qualities that are considered good; but because they can neither be entirely possessed nor observed, for human conditions do not permit it, it is necessary for him to be sufficiently prident that he may know how to avoid the reproach of those vices which would lose him his state..._

…So you see, to be a good prince, you my son, must do what is necessary which is not always what is popular. There will be many time when indispensable actions will attack your conscious. One day you will be King. As King you will be confronted with many a task that will lose you simple pleasures such as friends. This is a burden you much be prepared to bear."

Lukas observed his father closely, taking in every word he wanted to make his father proud and becoming King was something Lukas had begun to deeply desire. Not just any King however, but the sort of King Loki would be honored to call his son.

Seeing the intensity in his son's eyes Loki smiled and continued his lesson. "Let me give you an example. Let us pretend you are now King of Asgard. A man is brought to you having committed a crime of theft. He explains his thievery was a desperate act brought upon by the potential starvation of his family. The penalty for this act is the loss of one of the man's hands. This brutal punishment so chosen so all thieves will know the price they will pay should they do it again. Now this man is a laborer. Losing one of his hands will result in him never finding work again thus insuring the starvation of his family which was the cause of his action in the first place. What do you do?"

Lukas thought for a moment. "I would send soldiers to seek out his family to see if his reasons were true or not."

"Then what?"

"If his words prove to be true, I would pardon him and find him employment to prevent him from steeling again."

"That is fair, but is it affective enough?"

"If he is telling the truth then it is a sign that there is poverty in my kingdom. That's something no king should tolerate."

Loki pointed his finger at Lukas in a fast gesture of approval. "That's excellent. But what if his words are proven false?"

Lukas considered the gruesome punishment and asked himself if he could condemn any man to that fate. Even if the law dictated it was what the man deserved. But being King meant he had to stomach these things. Especially the kind of king Loki expected him to be.

"I would punish him as the law dictates." Lukas answered sternly.

"Very good. Now allow me to give you a different example." Loki chose his words for this hypothetical situation carefully.

"You have a close group of friends, while you have known them for a long while and are rather fond of them in your own way, they favor another above you. Now you are King and they are displeased. They commit actions to overthrow you and replace you with the one they esteem higher than you. Now these people you had thought to be your friends and expected them to rally behind you. How would you act?"

"Their actions would be treason dad."

"Yes, but they are your friends, aren't they?"

"But you just said a good king doesn't always have the luxury of friends. And if they could betray me, they were never truly my friends."

Loki "Well said, so how would you proceed?"

Lukas didn't hesitate when giving his father his answer. With a serious look and one quick motion, Lukas dragged his thumb across his throat. A gesture that meant death.

Loki's smile was less warm and fatherly than before. The air of it much more on the sinister side. "My sentiments exactly." As quickly as the dark look came, it went. Loki's face now the picture of fatherly pride in his progeny. "I believe that's all we have time for on this visit, here." Loki handed Lukas another quarts stone. "You remember what to do with this?"

Lukas nodded, "Under mum's bed. Dad? What are these for anyway?"

"I project my consciousness into the stone and it allows me to interact with your mother. When you return it to me the next day I can experience the interaction for myself. I want you to know Lukas, I love your mother. Very much. When I am free, I will come for the both of you and I will make her my queen. And when you are old enough we will hand the throne of Asgard into your hands."

Lukas light up. "I'll bring you more quarts every day!"

Loki laughed and hugged his child. "Go on then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you dad,"

"And I you my son." Lukas smiled one last time at his father and returned to his room. Carefully he snuck into his mother's room and placed the stone under her bed. He then returned to his room and jumped back into bed with dreams of his family one day becoming whole.

Hours later, Astrid was anxious for sleep after the banquet. Before handing herself over to slumber, she entered Lukas' chamber and saw him sleeping soundly. Thor had told her of Lukas' ailment earlier that day and while she was rather sure it was all pretend, as Thor said he only showed signs to sickness after learning of his uncle's eminent departure. Gently she brushed her hand over his brow and was relieved he was not warm with fever. Feeling satisfied with her findings, Astrid returned to her room and dressed for bed. As she lay enveloped by her comforter and pillows her mind again drifted to that dream on Loki. As hard as it was to admit, she missed him.

"You are a fool beyond measure Astrid," She said to herself. How could you miss someone you didn't know? Well that wasn't exactly true, she did know Loki carnally, and she knew plenty about him. But did she know him? She liked to think she did. Think that she understood him and on a way loved him. Shaking her head in frustration, Astrid turned on her side and fell fast asleep.

"Hello, my love," that deep velvet voice greeted.

Astrid came too and saw Loki lying beside her. "Loki?"

"Have you forgotten me already?" He asked only marginally serious.

"I had begun to think it was a dream. I mean I know this is a dream but I thought it was my dream not you dreaming in my dream. I'm not making any sense, am I?"

Loki laughed slightly, "Not entirely but I apprehend you meaning."

"Is this truly you?" She asked. "I could not stand to think all this is my own mind tormenting me."

"No my darling, this is I coming to you. It took some time to harness my magic so I could return. How have you been?"

"Keeping busy as you can imagine. The All Mother made me the royal records keeper. The library was upside-down but I've managed to organize nearly all of it."

"Impressive, how are you managing with the dialects?"

"Slowly becoming fluent in all of them."

Loki smiled "You truly are a wonder."

"Actually I learned some things and you are the only person in this world that might be interested in them."

"Is that so? Of what do you speak?" Loki brushed his hand over Astrid's cheek savoring her warmth and softness.

"It's about our people, the Jotnar." Loki turned cold at the mention of the Jotunheim.

"Astrid, there is nothing to be learned of them. They are a barbaric race that should be eradicated."

Astrid was taken aback by Loki's curtness. "How can you believe thus? They are where we come from."

"No, they are where we were birthed and discarded. I am of Asgard, you Midgard. That's all there is to it."

His tone was direct, this subject clearly made him feel uncomfortable. If she were a meek woman, she would have let the subject end there. Being that she was not, she pushed it farther. "But aren't you the least bit curious? For example, why do we appear in the light of our adopted parents? Do you know?"

"No and I don't care to know."

"It's because our biology resembles a reptilian nature. As infants, we imprint on our parents and take on an appearance that reflects theirs. You imprinted on Oden and I on my father. But I suppose when in contact with traces of our true born realm any false façade we project becomes unfounded. That's why you never saw your true face till you came in contact with the jewel."

"Astrid," Loki's voice was warning now.

"It's why we can only reproduce with our own kind. I mean, how can you not want to understand these things. Lukas is truly a miracle child. What are the odds that we two would cross paths and conceive him?"

"The Jotunar are monsters. That's all you need to know!" he rose his voice in anger and sat up, his back to Astrid, feet on the floor.

Astrid gave Loki his space. He took a breath and dropped his head, "I'm sorry, you were not brought up as I. I loathe the Jotunheim. Loathe that I am one of them in any way. You couldn't possibly understand."

Astrid sat up and scooted to Loki's side. "You're wrong, I do understand. I purposely avoided the Jotunheim section from the start. I feared what I would learn of them, of myself. But knowing I was not alone gave me the strength to finally begin. I needed to know what they are. I've now read four volumes and nothing in them mentions them to be anything but a primitive civilization. They are not monsters." She wrapped her arms around Loki and pressed her cheek to his back. "You are not a monster." She answered his worst fear.

"You would not think as such if you know the things I've done."

"Like killing your biological father or attempting to enslave Midgard?"

So, she had been informed. He began breathing heavily at the prospect of these truths driving yet another a wedge between them.

Astrid continued, "I don't like the things you've done, but I do understand why you did them and I do not think you a monster. How can I believe that of the father of my child?"

Loki turned to her. "What are you?" he asked in disbelief of her capacity to understand and accept him.

Astrid smiled running her fingers through his long black hair. "A cast off, who likewise knows what it feels like to not belong. To overextend yourself to prove your worth to those who raised you. I'm a woman you fell in love with you."

For a long minute, they looked into each other's eyes. Astrid played with the ends of Loki's hair and began to blush. "You know, your hair is much longer than it was that night in Oslo. I like it."

"Then I shall never cut it again." He gazed into her ice blue eyes utterly beguiled by this fierce little creature. "Astrid?" he wanted to tell her things, sweet laments of love and amorousness. But in that moment, all he could do was stair.

It was Astrid who broke the silence. "How long will your magic last tonight?"

"I'm not certain, why?"

"Because I don't wasn't to waste a moment of it." With that, Astrid sealed her mouth over his. He laid her down on the bed as they devoured each other. It was something along the line of ironic that their first night together seemed like a dream and their second literally was a dream. But that night, dream or no dream, Astrid and Loki made love.

She they held tightly to one another, Astrid felt everything. Their hands gripped each other as Loki's body found its way home within her. Their rhythm like a dance they'd done a thousand times and yet was foreign to them both.

"Tell me you love me Astrid, tell me this is forever."

"It is, it is forever, I love you Loki always."

"Promise me I'm the only man you will ever love."

"I promise,"

As Loki spent himself inside her, Astrid joined him. Their apogee the stuff of song. Loki pulled Astrid into his arms and kissed her forehead, the both of them quivering with ecstasy.

Loki could feel his magic start to dissipate. There was less than a minute left before he would be gone from her. He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes and with his last moments of magic stated his deepest desire.

"Marry me, when I am free. Marry me Astrid."

Astrid was stunned, "Loki, I…" he was gone. His magic had run out and he was gone.

Into the nothingness of her empty dream state, Astrid called out to him with her heart and answered, though he could not hear her, "Yes."

The next morning, the All Father, All Mother, Astrid, Lukas and the royal guard gathered at the newly repaired rainbow bridge and bifrost. They prepared to bid the warriors and Thor farewell. The fearsome team all on one knee as Odin gave them his blessing.

"Many a year has passed since the last wars were fought. We have known peace for a long enough. Now the realms have seen a glimpse of the wars of old and the sight has inspired a darkness to spread. This darkness must be brought to a heel. I trust that you all will be the tonic that settles this unrest and return the realms to the armistice we have so relished. Arise."

They stood to their feet and Odin continued, "Thor, Odinson, I give you the power of the All Father on this venture to the realms. You will be the stretch of my hand in all matters. And when all is within accord, you will return to Asgard and finally ascend to the throne."

"I will make you proud father." Thor spoke with the strength of a king.

Odin nodded and embraced his eldest son. "Now go and kiss you mother and sister."

Odin stepped back, giving Thor leave to hug his family goodbye. Frigga cried as all mothers in every realm did when their children went off to war. "I will return mother." Thor spoke softly to the older woman.

"I know you will. Just be safe my darling boy." She kissed Thor's cheek and stepped aside to give Astrid her turn.

"Is it weird that I don't want you to go?" Astrid asked holding back tears. She honestly loved Thor as her brother. The thought of him coming to any hard was killing her.

"Not at all sister, if it were my choice, I would be here with you and Lukas preparing for a hunt. But honor and duty must come first."

She nodded. "Well then, duty calls I suppose." Thor pulled Astrid into a bear hug that lifted her off the ground. They laughed with an air of sadness and kissed each other's cheeks. "If my travels bring me to the Earth realm, I will bring you your precious coffee."

Astrid laughed again "Just bring yourself back."

Thor went down on his knees and came eye to eye with a very angry Lukas. "Nephew? Will you not wish your uncle well?"

"Good luck," Lukas said through gritted teeth.

"I know you are angry with me, but know that I will return. When I do we can start on those daggers."

"Don't trouble yourself uncle." Lukas snapped out of his mother's hold and ran full speed back across the bridge towards Asgard.

"Lukas wait!" Thor shouted but it was to no avail.

"I'm sorry Thor. I feel like I'm always apologizing for him lately." Astrid said, truly upset with her son's behavior.

"It's alright sister, he lost one father and feels he is now losing his uncle just when we started to get close. I will make things right with him when I return." Thor caressed Astrid's cheek reassuringly then gave final looks to his mother and father before entering the bifrost with his warriors and blasting off to the first of the realms.

After wiping away her tears Astrid hurried back to the palace to find Lukas but he was nowhere to be found. He was not in his room or the gardens or the library. He was not in the great hall, the kitchens or the servant's stairs where he enjoyed playing.

"This is not funny Lukas." Astrid said though her son was nowhere he could hear her. Lukas had always loved hiding but something about this was different. Returning to his room Astrid waited for over an hour for Lukas to appear. Then he did, from out of nowhere he appeared in the middle of the room. She was not shocked by his magical appearance but she demanded to know where he had gone.

"You will tell me this instant where you have been young man."

Lukas was a willful child but when his mother used that tone, he knew he was in serious trouble. "I was in the gardens."

"No you were not, I checked there." Lukas opened his mouth to lie again but Astrid stopped him. "And before you sprout another lie, I warn you I will know. Now the truth. What were you doing and where did you go?"

Lukas looked down "I was in the dungeons… talking to dad."

"You were where?!" Astrid was furious.

Lukas began to speak at a rapid pace. "I needed to see him! You don't understand! It wasn't enough just seeing him that one time! I wanted to know him and be his son for real. He wants us to be a family and he loves me and you. He is good! Not evil like everyone thinks and he wants me to be king one day!"

The shock was written all over Astrid's face. Lukas had been visiting with Loki? "For how long?"

Lukas hesitated. "How long Lukas?" Astrid's voice was harsher this time.

"Since right after that first visit, when he was chained up."

"Dead god," Astrid sighed. Months, Loki and Lukas had been seeing each other for months. "Did you say he wants you to be king?"

Lukas swallowed hard but said nothing. "Out with is Lukas!"

"He's teaching how to rule for when he escapes. He will be king and then I will be when I grow up. He says uncle Thor and the warriors are traitors and that he is the rightful King of Asgard."

Astrid needed to sit. "Lukas, do you know the danger you have put yourself in?"

"Dad wouldn't hurt me."

"No not from your father, I believe he loves you but Lukas he is a prisoner. Held on counts of treason. By seeing him as you have, and discussing the things you have, you could be held for treason as well, as could I for knowing this. He is feeding you lies Lukas. Is this why you changed your mind and started doing things with your uncle? To report everything back to your father?" Astrid shook her head in disbelief. "It ends today, you are not to see him again."

"No! how come you get to see him and I can't!?" Lukas shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked.

"The rocks, the ones he gave me to put under your bed so he could see you in your dreams."

Astrid felt all the blood in her face turn to ice. "You, helped him? The dreams were at your aid? Who are you Lukas? I did not raise you to be this deceitful creature that stands before me. We promised to always be honest with each other and you've been lying about everything for months."

Lukas looked upset that he's been caught lying to his mother for so long. He started to cry. "He wanted to see you again, he loves you. I just wanted us to be a family, finally."

Tears ran down Astrid's cheeks. She pulled her son into her arms and together they sobbed. She had failed him as a mother. She did not see this coming and so her baby boy fell into the hold of his father. While she truly believed, Loki was not evil, he was dangerous by association and his encouragement could have gotten Lukas in more trouble that she could imagine.

On a lesser though somewhat equally painful level, Astrid sobbed because she was in love with Loki. She always had. She told herself that their dream visits were dreams and therefore didn't count as conspiring with a traitor. But now she realized she'd been lying to herself.

"You cannot continue this Lukas, neither can I. We must let your father go onto his fate. Did you say something about stones?"

Lukas sniffled and nodded. "Quarts stones, I find them for him and bring them to him. Then he does his magic and tells me to put them under your bed."

"Has he given you another?" She asked softly.

"Yes," Lukas reached into his pocket and pulled out a white rock that glittered in the light.

"Give it here," Astrid held out her hand. "Tonight you will sleep in my room and until I say otherwise you are punished. Ana will be with you at all times with instructions to test your corporeal form at random. I will ask your grandmother for herbs to help you sleep at night so you cannot go to your father whilst alone. I will use this stone one last time this night as I have some words for your father then I will see him no longer. Am I understood?"

Lukas looked down devastated. He was losing his father yet again. All he could do was nod his head and cry.

* * *

 **so ya... Loki is due for a serious reaming! Please let me know what you think. I really tried to come up with some explanations for the Jotunheim and will explore more of their history and what not in the next chapter.**

 **Please, please review!**

 **~SL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All! Apologies once again for my lateness I was battling with this site to upload this chapter! But Finally it's up and I hope it's received well by you all.**

 **I wrote the first part of the chapter before the time jump to the song _"Love The Way You Lie" by Skyler Grey_ and highly suggest you listen to it while reading. You'll totally get the vibe of what I was going for. **

**Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Lukas had eventually cried himself to sleep. Astrid lay in bed cursing the gods for condemning her son and herself to live in this misery. The man Lukas had dreamed of all his life was being taken away yet again. Along with that, Astrid had to lose this same man again as well. This time would be harder than before though. This time she'd been able to speak to him, get to know him, fall in love with the actual man not just the memory. It just wasn't fair, none of it. She feared sleep would be a complete impossibility until finally Astrid felt the hints of drowsiness. Then like a waive, sleep claimed her.

"Hello again" Loki greeted her.

"Hello Loki," Astrid stayed cool, unsure how to begin.

Loki's attention turned to a sleeping Lukas all snuggled in Astrid's bed, her physical self, holding him close. Loki smiled warmly at the picture of his beloved holding their son in her bed. He imagined the two of them like this when he was smaller and his heart ached that he'd been unable to experience those yearly years of Lukas' life.

"Did he have bad dreams?" Loki asked.

"What?" Astrid asked nervously.

"He's asleep in your bed, was it a nightmare?"

"Oh, no. I just felt he needed to stay close to me tonight, it's been a difficult day."

Loki nodded and looked back at the sleeping two. "He's gotten taller." Loki observed.

"You sound surprised." Astrid's tone was on the accusatory side. "I mean, it's what children do, they grow."

Loki sensed Astrid was behaving colder than she had they night before. He turned to her questioningly. "What's happened?"

"What do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"Don't play coy Astrid, what's come over you?"

Astrid took a deep breath. "You said he looked taller because you haven't seen him in some time and the change is obvious. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Loki answered.

"Well that's strange to me. Because he's been spending just about all his free time with you, so how would his growth be so observable?"

Loki realized his and Lukas' secret had been blown open. "So, he's told you."

"Hardly, I had to drag it from him. He's been lying for months at your behest Loki. How could you let him do this?"

"Do what? Come visit his father whom he had never seen? Who had never seen him? What was so wrong with his wanting to be with me?" Loki was angry now and was prepared to defend the time his son and he had spent together straight to the ground.

"You put him in danger! Can you imagine what your father would do if he found out? Especially if he knew what the two of you were discussing?"

"Odin is not my father! I have no father! But Lukas does, and I will be a father to him in any way I can. This is all your fault you know." He pointed his finger at Astrid.

"My Fault?! How exactly is this my fault?"

"I was sentenced to life in a whole. I was being carried away when you threw yourself at Odin's feet, begging for your son to meet me. Well that wasn't enough, not for he or I. He came into my existence and became part of my soul. He came to me! I tried to send him away that first time but our child is more stubborn and either of us and I did not have the strength to turn him out. Astrid, I need my son, and he needs me."

"And what he needs is to be groomed to overthrow Odin? Machiavelli? Are you serious?"

"Lukas is the son of the rightful King of Asgard! The throne will be his one day and I will make sure he has every tool to become a good king."

"You are mad. Odin is the king, then it will be Thor and any children Thor has will succeed him. Lukas hardly has a chance."

"You know nothing. All that education and you know absolutely nothing. I am the true king. Odin should have never woken from the odinsleep. He banished Thor and slumbered, leaving me with the throne. It was the warriors that committed treason and brought Thor back from exile to overthrow me! That's why all of this happened. That's why I rot in a cell. Because those who are hailed as heroes performed acts of treason and deposed my rightful place at the throne of Asgard."

Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could this be more lies? Even still, this needed to end. Tears streamed down Astrid's face as she spoke. "But Odin no longer slumbers. And he has forgiven Thor as well as the warriors. Therefore, you are not the rightful king. And discussing you plans to escape the dungeons and take back the throne with your 6 year old son is unacceptable. It will happen no more Loki. These actions could get him killed or at the very least imprisoned. I will not allow it. Lukas is forbidden from seeing you again. And you are not to visit me or my dreams again. I must think of what is best for Lukas and so must you. I cannot keep him from going to you behind my back but I hope that you will understand and send him away when he comes again."

Loki looked as though he'd been struck in the chest with Mjölnir, "Astrid you can't be serious." Loki jumped the space between them. Holding her upper arms tightly he shook her.

"How can you do this? After last night? I asked you to marry me. I cannot live without you and Lukas. Do you know what you are binding me too? I life of darkness and solitude. You and Lukas have been my only light. You cannot take that from me."

"Is that light worth risking your son's life? Or his freedom? I don't care what happens to me but he cannot lose both of us. Don't you see? He's too obsessed with pleasing you. So much so that he has done nothing but lie for months. What is this teaching him?"

Loki crashed from the anger of Astrid removing herself and Lukas from his life. "To become me." Loki answered Astrid's question. The truth was, as narcissistic as Loki could be, he honestly hated himself. And he was not what he wanted Lukas to become. Loki let go of Astrid's shoulders and backed away. "I never truly loved a woman before you Astrid. I do not believe I will ever love another." He looked at Lukas sleeping warmly in his mother's arms. "Tell Lukas, I wish I could have been a better man, a better man would have had the chance to be his father. Tell him I love him and I will think about him every day. Forever."

"I will," Astrid could hardly speak through the sobs she held in her throat.

"What would you have said? When I asked you to marry me last night?" Loki asked.

"Does it matter?" Astrid asked back.

"I may never see you again so yes, it matters to me. Please."

"My answer was yes."

Loki made a motion towards her but pulled himself back. "I could have made you happy Astrid. I could have made us a family. If by some twist of fate, I am freed would your answer still be yes?"

"Loki…"

"Just answer the question."

"If you were one day freed? Wholly and justly freed? In a heartbeat. I would marry you in a heartbeat."

Loki nodded his head as a single tear escaped his right eye. "I shall keep that in mind then. Goodbye… my love." For the fourth time in the years their lives had been intertwined, Loki disappeared. This time Astrid feared it would be for good.

 **One year later…**

The parade celebrating the warriors return was a sight to be seen. All Asgard cheered as Thor and his closest companions marched victoriously to the palace. Rose petals of all colors rained down upon them and there was not one sour face in the entire realm, except for one.

The wars had been ended and peace would once again reign in the 9 realms. As Thor and the warriors approached the royal family for a ceremonial welcome, one member broke ranks and ran towards Thor. Lukas, now 7, sprinted from his place at his mother's side and jumped into his uncles waiting arms.

"Uncle!" Lukas shouted as Thor scooped the boy up in his arms and held him tightly. It had taken some time and a lot of tears but Astrid had finally gotten through to Lukas and the child was now fully receptive to loving his uncle as he should.

"Look at you! This can't be my nephew, you're practically a man!" they laughed as Thor hoisted Lukas onto his shoulders and carried him the rest of the way to a waiting, amused Odin. The warriors were likewise smiling and warmed by the sight of affection between the pair. Setting Lukas down on the ground Thor knelt before the All Father. Lukas knelt as well. Odin welcomed them home and announced a feast to celebrate. All of Asgard would be in a state of festivities till the new moon. When they were dismissed the royal family gathered in private to greet their concurring hero properly. Frigga smiles and cried at the safe return of her eldest son. Astrid on the other hand was hesitant. She was overjoyed that all had returned safely but something was holding her back.

When she hugged Thor he noticed it immediately. "What's the matter sister?"

Astrid shook herself out of her haze, "Nothing I, I didn't see Hogun amongst the warriors. Is he?..."

"He is well, I assure you. He stayed behind on his home realm to help rebuild after the war ended."

"Thank goodness, I feared… never mind. All of you are safely when you belong. That's all that matters. Welcome home brother." She smiled and hugged him, letting free a small squeal as he lifted her off the ground the way he did when he left a year ago.

"If I did not know any better, I'd say you were disappointed that Hogun was not among the returning…" Thor posed accusingly. "Is there perhaps a deeper reason for your distress? Perchance did you miss him above the rest?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Now you're being ridiculous. Hogun was the first of the warriors I ever met. I simply was worried some ill fate had befallen him. Nothing more." Thor looked at her disbelievingly, "Nothing more!" Astrid repeated eyes wide, tone severe.

Thor shrugged and turned back to Lukas. The two exchanged stories of their year apart and headed for the feast. Astrid's smile faded in their absence. While she loved seeing her son happy, there was a bitterness to her joy. She was glad to hear Hogun was well but noticing his absence was just a diversion for her true feelings. She could not tell Thor the truth which was that throughout the procession, all she could do was envision Loki walking along side Thor as they returned victorious together. Imagined Lukas running into his father's arms who carried him on his shoulders. All who attended the parade were ecstatic, but Astrid felt it to be empty. She'd dealt with many moments like this over the year. But for the sake of her son, she fought them off and played the part of a happy well-adjusted mother, for that was what her child needed her to be. Still Loki's words rang in her head.

"… _That's why I rot in a cell. Because those who are hailed as heroes performed acts of treason and deposed my rightful place at the throne of Asgard."_

Every day she questioned just how much truth there was to Loki's words and every day she buried those questions deeper and deeper. For the only ones who could answer them for her had been away fighting for peace. But now they had returned and all her questions erupted from their suppression. The problem was she couldn't just come right out and ask them if what Loki said was true, she would have to be smart. Though, she thought, a smart woman wouldn't question the topic at all. But how could she not? In her heart, she still loved Loki and longed for him. Every night she dreaded a dream of him in equal measure to not having a dream on him. It made no sense and she knew it but doing the right thing often left one feeling torment. To deal with the suffering, Astrid began keeping a journal with every account serving as a message to Loki. She addressed every entry to him as if he would one day read the pages and know her heart. Know the pain she felt at turning him away from their son's life as well as her own.

Astrid looked down at her emerald green dress taking in the color, Loki's sigil color. The longer she spent in Asgard the more she missed him. She longed to converse with him on things she learned in the library, longed to faun over their son together. Her body craved his warmth and his fresh cold taste of his kiss. Every night she longed to sleep beside him and every morning her heart broke a little bit more at his absence. She yearned for them to be together and be a family. But not once did she brake and send Lukas to tell him so.

At the feast, the warriors celebrated. They ate and drank and danced merrily. Volstag crashed his cup demanding another drink. The spectacle inspiring a laugh from his children who sat about him. Then Astrid noticed Thor. He looked despondent and took leave on the terrace. She wanted to go to him and carefully prod him with questions but she saw Sif follow him out and instead chose to eavesdrop, even though she knew it was rude.

Their conversation wasn't anything spectacular. They reminisced over battles fought and Astrid got the impression that Sif harbored deeper feelings for Thor than she ever let on. But Thor's part if the conversation was halfhearted to say the least. His mind seemed elsewhere. On the woman he called Jane perhaps? When Sif and Thor parted ways, Astrid noticed Thor wonder off towards the rainbow bridge and instead chose to confront Sif.

"This is quite the celebration isn't it?" Astrid asked.

"It is lady, revels that do our victories justice." Sif answered with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Sif's eyes went to the floor "Excuse me lady Astrid," Sif tried to go but Astrid stopped her.

"Wait, just for a moment." Astrid struggeled for what to say to Sif. How should she go about her questions? She really should have thought about this in advance, but here she was winging it. "Uh, you and I never had a chance to get to know one another. Being two women in the circle we find ourselves a part of, I feel we should at least be friends."

Sif looked confused. "Forgive me Lady, but I am not sure we would make a good pairing as friends. It is more than evident that we have little to nothing in common."

"You cannot possibly know that. We have hardly had more than one conversation in my time here."

Sif took a deep breath. She was doing her best not to be rude to Astrid. "You Lady, are an intellectual. You value knowledge and logic above all. And for some reason you found involvement with Loki. I believe in the sword and honor and could never find a redeeming quality in one with such a dark heart. I bid you good evening."

Astrid stood a bit dumbfounded by Sif's assessment and in her absence Astrid addressed the empty space where Sif had just stood. "Well, let the French braiding and manicures begin." Astrid shook off her encounter with Sif.

"Don't mind her," A man spoke behind Astrid. It was Fandral, he sipped from a wine glass. "She's stubborn as an Ox that one."

"I've noticed." Astrid replied. "I don't know what she had against me."

"It's quite simple Lady, You had a child with a man she deems a suitable partner for Hella. That makes you virtual poison in her eyes."

Astrid's eyes widened "Hella? Loki has his faults but I think that's going a little far is it not?"

"Not really. If you know what he did to her you'd understand."

Now they were getting somewhere Astrid thought. "What did he do."

It was clear Fanrdral was speaking through quite the drunken stupor. Otherwise why wpuld he volunteer this much information. "Well what he did to all of us really. When we went to rescue Thor from your realm Loki sent a destroyer to kill us all. Sif barely escaped with her life."

"Wait, rescue Thor?"

Fandral nodded, "He'd been banished by Odin to the Earth realm and when Loki became King Regent, we knew we needed to get Thor back before Loki mucked everything up like he always did."

"Always?"

Fandral laughed, "You've been here long enough, I'm sure you heard of Loki's poor temper and devious ways. He would have made a terrible king. Thor needed to be brought out of exile and replace hi-im." Fandral hiccupped on his last word.

So, Loki had been telling the truth. He had been the rightful king for a time. And the warriors went behind his back to return Thor. All this time Astrid only knew portions of the story but this piece had always been left out. She took a carafe from a passing tray, refilled Fandral's goblet and poured some for herself. She was about to prod Fandral for more when a blast of white light shot through the night sky. The bifrost had been activated. "Thor," Astrid said out loud and ran, leaving Fandral the carafe and her cup. He looked at the wealth of inebriants that found their way into his possession and smiled at his fortune.

When Astrid reached the bifrost she tripped on her dress and nearly fell off the bridge. She screamed as the endless stars beneath the bridge looked far too close for comfort. A strong had grabbed her and pulled her back to safety, it was Heimdall.

"Mind your footing Lady Astrid."

Still shaken from her near death experience, Astrid asked Heimdall about the light. "What's happened? Where has Thor gone?"

"He has traveled to Midgard. There was a... disturbance that he must needs tend to personally."

"Is it the Chitauri?" She asked, remembering the army Loki had amassed before his imprisonment.

"No, it is the woman. I seem to have, lost her."

"Lost her?" Astrid's heard ached for Thor's love. The woman he called Jane. "Does she live?"

"I do not know."

Astrid looked into the bifrost. "I should tell someone."

"Indeed you should."

* * *

 **Hello again! So we are just about caught up with the second Thor movie "The Dark World" where Thor goes to see Jane Foster in England, my OC Astrid's home country. I'm excited to continue my story through the events of the film including the death of Frigga. *sad face***

 **But it's part of the story and my goal is to make this fic blend in with the films as much as possible.**

 **I truly hope you enjoyed the chapter and ask that you please, please, please review! Your reviews really make my day and help me continue my writing.**

 **Thanks again for being awesome!**

 **~SL**


End file.
